El engreído Crononauta
by joya blanca
Summary: ¡Ese estupido y engrido viajero en el tiempo!, ¡como lo irritaba!, sin embargo no podia dejar de mirarlo... (kenny x devlin)
1. Chapter 1

El engreído Crononauta.

Ben 10 o sus futuros alternos, no me pertenecen.

Ahí estaba el famoso Crononauta (Chrono Spanner en USA) celebrando su ultima victoria al lado del gran Héroe Ben 10.000 junto a su esposa, Diplomático Intergaláctico y dueña de Excalibur Kai Green.

¿Pero quien este vivaz y apuesto...? ¡¿ APUESTO?!...ejem...¿pero quien es este vivaz y nuevo héroe?, ¿de donde consiguió sus asombrosos poderes?

* * *

Todo comenzó hace unas semanas atrás, apenas un par de días después de su ultimo cumpleaños...

-¡PERO PAPÀ!

-¡POR ULTIMA VEZ KENNY, NO TE VOY A DEVOLVER TU OMNITRIX!

Ahí estaba Ken 10...ejem...kenny Tennyson ahora de 15, su padre el experimentado súper héroe le termino quitando el omnitrix por consejo de Paradox, para que tuviera "una vida normal"

El héroe en sus 40 y tantos, suspiro mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de su primogénito.

-Es por tu bien...yo jamás tuve una adolescencia normal y quiero que tu la tengas.

El moreno cruzándose de brazos, dio un suspiro molesto.

-"si papá"

El héroe sonriendo le revolvió el cabello.

-¡no pongas cara de funeral!, tu vida no termino...ve a tomar un ...eso me recuerda que no he tomado uno desde hace 5 minut...

La alarma sonó

-OK, creo que los batidos deberán esperar...¡mejor me voy antes que Gwendolhyn me deje sin diversión!

Convirtiéndose en XLR-8 se esfumo.

-vida normal, "hippie, que divertido"

* * *

El molesto futuro héroe, fue a su habitación pasando por el living, ahí se encontraba su madre puliendo su espada junto al abuelo max , quien le hacia la mantenciòn del mes a su brazo robòtico.

-¿que le pasa a Kenny?

-Ben le quito su omnitrix para evitar que se vuelva tan engreído y fanfarrón como el era.

-mmmmmmm...¿no es algo exagerado?, ben tuvo el omnitrix toda la vida y salio bien.

-yep...pero tuvo que venir un ben alterno de 10 años a recordarle, ¿como ser héroe?

Max miro con ternura aquella foto de cumpleaños, donde aparecían ambos ben.

* * *

Regresando con kenny.

-¡que día más fatal!..¡fatal y patético!

Como la habitación del pelinegro esta al lado de la suya, Levin no puedo evitar (aunque quisiera), no escuchar los quejidos de frustración de su hermano adoptivo, en sus propios dominios.

Al darme cuenta que ya no podría seguir leyendo Drácula en paz, se levanto de su cama y le toco la puerta. Sin animo le abrió, sin animo lo dejo pasar y sin animo cerro la puerta detrás de el.

-¿que pasa ken 10?...¡te ves como si homongosaurio te hubiera aplastado!

-ajjj...no quiero hablar de ello.

Al ver su cara de decepción , Devlin Levin Tennyson sintió angustia.

-¿que sucede kenny?

No se si fue su cara o el hecho de que se sentó a su lado en silencio hasta que decidió hablar...

-mi viejo, me quito el omnitrix...ya no soy ken 10...ahora solo soy...ken.

Se veía tan triste, tan melancólico , solo quería abrazarlo...pero el oji azul se contuvo, tal como lo ha hecho desde que lo conoció cuando el tenia 10 años.

Lo conocía demasiado bien para saber, que en estos momentos debe sentirse desnudo e insignificante.

-solo por que ya no tienes tu reloj, ya no dejas de ser tu mismo ken.

-quisiera creerlo dev.

¡Esos ojos!...no importaba el tiempo que pasara, seguían igual de hermosos.

-¿si tan solo existiera un modo de demostrarle que pudo hacer el trabajo?

-y puedes mi joven amigo.

Con una fuerte luz azul apareció Paradox , con un traje blanco/ negro/ verde que recordaba a los Power Rangers o a Ultra ben, entre sus manos.

-con este traje mi estimado amigo, podrás viajar en el tiempo , volar...además tiene incluidas pistolas láser en las muñecas y botas jet.

¿Por que este sujeto primero sugiere que deje de ser héroe para luego darle un traje ultra moderno? Todo era muy "sospechoso"

-¿lo quieres?, considéralo tu regalo de cumpleaños atrasado.

Pero lamentablemente Kenny era tal como a los 10 años, sin dudarlo le quito el traje al doctor loco. Colocándose aquel extraño traje con entusiasmo.

-¡ME QUEDA COMO UN GUANTE!

El profesor sonriendo, se desapareció con una de sus luces azulinas, el oji verde fue al espejo de su habitación para verse de arriba a abajo.

-es algo anticuado pero sirve.

Como siempre dev debía ser la voz de la razón, antes de que este "nuevo héroe" saliera volando por la ciudad...mmmmmmmmm, aunque tenia casco por lo que no podía romperse la cabeza, al chocar contra una pared.

-kenny...

-¿como me veo?

Glup...¿le acaba de preguntar como se ve?...¡hay dios!...su corazón salta en su pecho como un loco...¿se esta sonrojando?...¡maldición!, ¿por que siempre le pasa cuando esta cerca de el?

Kenneth ignorando su sonrojo, siguió mirándose en el espejo con el ridículo casco entre sus manos.

-esteeeeeeeee...hmj.

Fingiéndose toser, dev miro a otro lado.

-Como salido de la versión cutre de la comic-con...pero descuida, nadie sabrá que eres tu.

El castaño lo miro sarcástico.

-solo estas celoso por que no tienes un traje...yo por otro lado, tengo este súper genial traje, ultra cool .

El pelinegro con tono sarcástico, se cruzo de brazos, apoyándose en la pared.

-yep..."si ultra cool" se le puede llamar a algo que parece salido de una tienda de disfraces en quiebra.

Agorando el comentario. Ken sonriendo , se puso el casco para luego ponerse en pose de pensador.

-¿por donde comenzare?

En ese momento recordó cuando el otro ben visito a su padre. Mirando su brazalete vio a Dr. Animo viajando a la dimensión del otro ben.

-¡perfecto, una oportunidad de probar que puedo hacerlo!

El saturnino nervioso, trato de detenerlo..

-¡espera ken, no...

Con una luz azulada desapareció, dejando a Devlin confundido.

-kenny...

* * *

¿Que debía hacer?, ¿decirle a ben o guardar el secreto?...pensó en usar sus dones de hibrido para rastrearlo.

No alcanzo a usar nada, cuando su celular sonó...mostrando un holograma de Kenny.

-fue estupendo.

Estuvo media hora hablando de¿ como le pateo el trasero a ambos animos?, bla, bla, bla...de ¿como ayudo a su padre alternativo y a su ayudante alternativo alienígena Rook?...bla..bla...bla...¿como metió a animo en el vació?..bla.. ...

Luego de tanto bla, bla ,bla...el pelinegro estaba cansándose...

-¿terminaste?

* * *

Con una nueva luz ,Kenny paso del tejado donde se encontraba, a su habitación.

-nop...me falto la parte en que nuestro Últimos me dio la mano.

-aja.

El no quería ser portador de malas noticias pero debía preguntar.

-¿ya pensaste en como ocultar el traje kenny...

-ejem, corrección: Crononauta.

-¿he?

-no esperas que ande por ahí sin un seudonimo.

Dev trato con todas sus fuerzas, pero no logro contenerse.

-JA JA JA JA JA JA.

-¡No es gracioso!

-¡si lo es!

Las ganas de reírse se terminaron cuando se quito la parte de arriba del traje, de nuevo tuvo que mirar a otro lado.

-hablando en serio...tus padres no son idiotas, se van a dar cuenta tarde o temprano, lo quieras o no.

-eso ya lo se.

Dijo colocándose una polera negra con raya blanca.

-pero no ocurrirá pronto, por lo que necesito un favor.

-¿un favor?

El pelinegro con coleta levanto una ceja desconfiado ...pero al ver la cara de cachorrito, ¡¿quien en su sano juicio podría decirle que no?!..en los años que llevaban juntos, jamás fue capaz de negarle algo.

-escúpelo.

-necesito que no se lo cuentes a nadie, ni a gwen ni a la tía Gwendolhyn...¿vale?

No estaba seguro si decirle que si, pero al final acepto...

-genial.

* * *

Las semanas pasaron y los viajes de kenny..ejen..crononauta eran cada vez más, cada día a Dev le era más difícil ocultar el secreto a la molesta de Gwen II.

Con el tiempo termino haciendo trabajos junto a su padre, ben 10.000 sin que el se diera cuenta ¿quien era?

Fue hasta que aquel día en que finalmente se quito el casco, su padre lo reprendió pero comprendió que ya no era un bebe.(aun así no le devolvió su omnitrix)

* * *

Ahora aparece el denominado por los medios, "trío fantástico" en cada canal de TV que existe en este universo..

-hoy solo dan basura.

Molesto Devlin echado en el sillón, apago la Tv de pantalla plana. Estaba molesto, no comprendía ¿por que al verlo rodeado de chicas lo hacia sentir tan...furioso?

Era un estupido, engreído, idota, imbecil, con un ego tan gran que le cabía en el trasero...Sin embargo no podía dejar de mirarlo o aconsejarlo o apoyarlo.

Desde que encerraron a su viejo, desde que se convirtió oficialmente en un Tennyson sintió "algo", algo que no quería admitir...

* * *

Mientras que en el futuro , específicamente 20 años.

-¿se lo diste?

Paradox se apareció frente a un tipo de capucha .

-¿dímelo tu?

El tipo mirando una posa de agua, sonrió.

-perfecto, todo va como debe ir...gracias por darle el traje.

-no hay de que mi estimado amigo, se lo hubiera dado aunque tuviera que robártelo.

El tipo de la capucha se rió, luego mirando en la posa de agua, mando un monstruo al pasado. Lo siguiente fue admirar la cara de su invitado, este no se veía muy feliz.

-no pongas esa cara Paradox.

El héroe temporal, se dio la vuelta molesto

-...tengo otros asuntos que atender.

El científico viajero en el tiempo con una destellante luz azulina, dejo solo al encapuchado.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Al leer una revista de farándula, devlin no supo que decir...

-hm.

Ahí aparecían Gwendoyn (su supuesta tía adoptiva) y su padre biológico tomados de la mano.

* * *

¿Y como paso esto? se preguntaran ;Todo comenzó con un evento al que los medios popularmente llaman como "Arma Xl":Fue cuando descubrieron que una organización llamada "raíces", un grupo de plomeros corruptos. En síntesis unos híbridos de alíen/humano locos, de armadura negra que creían que Ben Tennyson, destruiría el universo...

Su lider Servantis (quien se cree que creo a los Osmosianos y la Proto Armadura) Le implanto recuerdos a Kevin (durante su encierro en el vació a los 11 años) para que admirara a max y se infiltrara (sin saberlo) a los plomeros...

A Max también le implantaron recuerdos, para que hiciera el papel de niñera con kevin...

¿Y todo termino ahí? ¡PUES NO!...Kevin Levin termino mal de ese evento, salio loco e inestable , más loco que una cabra, bla,bla,bal, de vuelta en el vació, bla,bla,bla, su noviazgo con Gwendolyn se fue a pique, bla,bla, bla, luego en una de sus escapadas concibió a Dev en Saturno, bla,bla,bla...

* * *

¿Para que les voy a contar lo que ocurrió durante el cumpleaños de 10 de Kenny Tennyson?, si eso todo el mundo lo sabe...

* * *

Pasamos a la parte importante, años después en el vació finamente se curo, regreso a los plomeros (para vigilar a las raíces en el vació), reinicio su relación de amistad con ben y su noviazgo con gwendolyn (aunque la pelirroja lo vigila)

-tengo que dejar de leer las revistas de gwen.

Dejando de lado la revista que su hermana adoptiva, había dejado por descuido en la mesa de centro del living, se quedo pensativo...Aunque la tía G asegurara que esta curado, aunque Ben dijera que ahora sus modos de relacionarse con las personas son mejores...

El pelinegro sinceramente no sabia ¿como comportarse con el?, tantas cosas habían pasado desde la ultima vez que se vieron, el sabia que su padre lo amaba, el sabia que estaba curado podía sentirlo...

-oh viejo.

Unas lagrimas se deslizaron por su rostro, empañando sus ojos azul marino, el sabia todo eso pero no podía...hablarle, bueno en el fondo el quería pero su padre desde que es "legalmente cuerdo", no lo llama ni lo a ido a ver ni una sola vez. Todo lo que sabe de el, lo sabe a través de otros (o lo siente)

-shif.

Su lado de mana le indicaba que el universo lo quería de eso modo y algo que Gwendolyn le había enseñado era que si las energías le decían algo, era cierto, era lo mejor...

-bueno, por lo menos nunca me he vuelto loco ni tengo adicción a la energía como el.

Esas cosas lo tranquilizaban, que a pesar de ser parecido era completamente diferente a el...

-dev, ¿te sientes bien?

¡MIERDA!, ¿desde cuando el moreno era tan silencio?...claro el traje...

-he...solo se me metió algo en el ojo, es todo.

Tenia que dejar de pensar en cosas depresivas, tratando de evitar que el oji verde se preocupara le sonrió.

Esa sonrisa falsa, ken lo conocía lo suficiente para saber lo que en realidad ,pasaba en sus pensamientos.

-¿ya hablaste con Kevin?

El oji azul se quedo helado, bajando la cabeza para que su fleco ocultara su tristeza.

-no, creo que tiene mejores cosas que hacer.

-dev...

La alarma sonó por todos lados. Al ver su brazalete Crononauta vio a una criatura horrible atacando la ciudad.

* * *

Sin perder tiempo se coloco su casco yendo a la batalla, Deb también...

-¡¿QUE CARAJO?!

Era un monstruo enorme , tan grande como homongosaurio, un hibrido de mil cabezas que lanzaba fuego, hielo y energía por sus millones de bocas.

Kenneth trato de contactar a los plomeros y dev trato de comunicarse mentalmente con gwendolyn, sin éxito.

-¡mierda!, interferencia.

-es la criatura, ella nos bloquea.

El moreno sarcástico, trato de hacer una broma...

-¿es una chica?, no se le nota...

-ahora no ken.

Con prácticamente todo el personal y héroes encargándose de Vilgax en Galván Prime, estaban solos ante aquella bestia.

-¡HORA DE SER HEROE!

-¡KENNY NO...!...¡OH DIABLOS!, ¡aquí vamos otra ves!

Convencido de que con su nueva armadura era invencible, salto a la batalla sin medir consecuencias.

Sin importar ¿cuantos rayos el lanzara? la bestia seguía imparable, es más parecía alimentarse de sus rayos. Las horas seguían pasando y la criatura parecía tan fresca como una lechuga.

* * *

Tanto dev como Ken trataron con todo lo que tenían pero la cosa no se detenía, hasta que creció tanto como Muy grande...

-¡¿ahora que?!

¡LA COSA BRILLABA!, Mientras más brillaba más temblaba, en ese instante el saturnino horrorizado se dio cuenta ¿que era aquello?

-¡ES UNA BOMBA!

-¡¿QUEEE?!

-¡es una bomba biológica viviente!...¡TODOS CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!

La gente corría , gritaba, unos insultaban a dios, otros le pedían ayuda, unos hubieran querido ser más santos y otros haberse divertido más...

Ahí estaba el supuesto "héroe" a punto de hacerse en los pantalones, el ser "invencible" en shock, aterrado, con todos sus planes en fracaso, se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas, quitándose su casco, lanzándolo lejos de rabia.

¿Era el fin?, ¿de verdad era el fin?...¿así termina todo?...¿por que no escucho a su padre?, ¿por que no trato de tener una vida normal cuando pudo?. Lo peor no era que no logro salvar el día, sino que no fue capaz de evacuar a nadie, ya que la habilidad de teletrasportacion de su traje, era anulada por el monstruo infernal...

Un viento fuerte los azotó, el cielo se volvió negro y el agua burbujeante rojo carmesí...

El hijo de Kevin 11.000 tan en Shock y Aterrado como el hijo de Ben 10.000, miro a su alrededor.

Este no podía ser el fin ¿verdad?, así no debe terminar todo...Pero primero...

-¿kenny?

Con la cuenta regresiva del Armagedon en marcha, Devlin se arrodillo, mirando directo a los ojos del confundido joven a su lado, con el corazón y nervioso hasta el pelo, en la boca lo beso.

En circunstancias normales JAMAS se hubiera atrevido a hacerlo pero este era el fin del mundo...

-recuérdame.

Antes que Tennyson racionalizara lo que acaba de ocurrir, Levin fue volando en su forma de 11 directo al monstruo.

-¡DEVVVVVVV!

* * *

Una vez allí volvió a su forma humana, cerrando sus ojos destellantes de magia azul, evoco todo el mana que podía obtener, encerrando a la criatura en una burbuja impermeable.

-adiós kenny, que tengas una buena vida.

Con unas ultimas lagrimas en sus ojos junto con el recuerdo de aquel que siempre amo, se preparo para despedirse de este mundo...

-AGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Una enorme luz envolvió a todos, un terremoto tan grande se produjo que parecía, que el planeta se iba a partir en mil pedazos.

-AGHHHHHHHHH MIS OJOS..

El moreno ciego por culpa del resplandor (de algún modo su casco regreso a su cabeza), fue lanzado contra una pared por un fuerte viento.

* * *

-no...

Cuando despertó ,un cráter se había producido en donde antes estaba el monstruo, la ciudad estaba en ruinas.

-es un sueño, no es verdad...vamos despierta, despierta.

A punto de volverse loco ,sintió una mano morada sobre su hombro...

-no llores querido, que te arrugas.

Un ser de hecho exclusivamente de mana le sonreía dulcemente...El moreno con lagrimas en los ojos, miro confundido al ser...

-¿quie...quien eres tu?

-fiiiuuuuuu...¡que desastre has dejado!, tranquilo querido verdona te ayudara a limpiar esta salvaje fiesta que has tenido.

Con un chasquido de manos, tanto cosas como la cuidad entera fueron devueltos en su totalidad, el oji azul atónito no creía lo que acababa de presenciar.

-¿com...

-¿como lo hice?, lo siento querido no puedo decírtelo, tratar de explicárselo a alguien inferior es una perdida de tiempo.

El la miro molesto.

-y si leo mentes...si tu amigo esta vivo.

Ella apunto a donde estaba Devlin, aun desmayado...

* * *

El pelinegro lentamente despertaba de su sueño, sin comprender nada, se levanto intacto...

-imposible.

El oji verde lleno de alegría se teletrasporto a donde estaba el hibrido de saturno.

-¡ESTAS VIVO!

Un intenso rubor se apodero de las mejillas del saturnino al sentir, el abrazo del terrícola..

-ejem...¿niños?

Una adonita con una jovial sonrisa los observaba, Levin avergonzado se quito del calido abrazo .

-oh no se detengan, es hermoso.

-¿quien es esta Anodita?

-ni idea, apareció de la nada.

La anodita le dio un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza al hijo del salvador del mundo, este a pesar de usar casco lo sintió.

-auch.

-deberías tener más respeto con tus mayores, además de que fui yo quien te puso el casco...

* * *

Con una luz rosada pasaron los 3 de la calle ,al living de los cuarteles Tennyson.

-...pero eso no viene al caso...¿alguien quiere preparar té y galletas por favor?

Sin entender nada de nada sobre ¿que quería esta mujer en realidad?, fueron a buscar las cosas en la cocina.

* * *

Una vez puesto todo en el comedor, el ser de energía bebió un poco de té.

-no esta mal aunque el tè de tu tía Natali es mejor. No se lo digan a le subirá el ego ji ji ji.

Ella despreocupadamente ,dio un mordisco a una de las galletas con chispas de chocolate.

-¿va a dejar de comer o nos va a decir que quiere?

Ella burlona. Miro divertida al moreno.

-eso lo sacaste del lado de tu madre, del lado tu padre somos más divertidos y libres.

¿Lado de tu padre?..ambos sorprendidos por ser tan idiotas, dijeron al unísono...

-¡¿usted es...

-¿su bisabuela?...correcto amores.

Dando una pequeña ricita , la matriarca de los tennyson siguió tomando té.

-deben estar preguntándose, ¿que hago aquí?, ¿o no?

Ambos jóvenes contestaron con la cabeza que si.

-mmmmm...eso pensé.

Sirviéndose una segunda tasa de Té, continuo su relato ante los expectantes adolescentes..

-Mis amores lamentablemente mi familia de Anodyte no a producido ningún nuevo anodita, Gwendolyn no tiene hijos y Gwen II es estéril...necesito un favor de ustedes dos.

-un favor, ¿que clase de favor?

-bueno mi querido bisnieto adoptivo, es algo muy sencillo.

La anodita con toda calma eligió entre ¿sacarina o azúcar?, Eligio la sacarina...

-para evitar que el legado anodita se pierda en las generaciones posteriores, necesito que ustedes se casen.

Antes de beber un tasa de té, el moreno pregunto...

-¿quienes son las anoditas con las que me comprometiste?

Ella miro algo seria a su descendiente.

-creo que no has entendido, necesito que se casen entre ustedes dos.

Ambos jóvenes (que para su mala suerte) estaban bebiendo té, escupieron el contendido de las tasas. ¡¿CASARCE?!, ¡¿ENTRE ELLOS?!...¡ERA UNA LOCURA!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Antes de beber un tasa de té, el moreno pregunto...

-¿quienes son las anoditas con las que me comprometiste?

Ella miro algo seria a su descendiente.

-creo que no has entendido, necesito que se casen entre ustedes dos.

Ambos jóvenes (que para su mala suerte) estaban bebiendo té, escupieron el contendido de las tasas. ¡¿CASARCE?!, ¡¿ENTRE ELLOS?!...¡ERA UNA LOCURA!

-¿que pasa?, lo que les pido no es tan grave.

Luego de recuperarse del ahogo, Kenny sonrojado al igual que furioso, miro con ira a su bisabuela.

-¡¿NO ES TAN GRAVE?!, ¡¿ACASO TIENES MIER...MMMMMM...MMMM.

El reclamo iracundo del moreno, fue frenado al seco con una cinta adhesiva colocada en su boca por arte de magia, de parte de la matriarca del clan Tennyson.

-los niños de estos días, no tienen modales ni respeto por sus mayores...en fin no importa...Pasare esta mala pasada con una gran fiesta luego.

La Adonita relajadamente dio un sorbo a su té mientras su descendiente trataba (sin éxito) de quitarse la mordaza puesta por hechicería extraterrestre. Dev tenia ganas de reclamar al mismo tono que Ken, pero al ver lo que le acaba de pasar, se contuvo...

Mirando serio al ser juguetón de energía vital que tenia enfrente...

-¿por que quieres que nos casemos?

-buena pregunta, pero incorrecta.

-¿cuando me va a dar una respuesta?

-cuando preguntes bien amor.

* * *

Crononauta se levanto de su asiento, tratando con todo lo que tenia disponible de quitarse esa tira pegajosa de los labios...A unos pasos estaban las dos personas que seguían tomando té y galletas con chispas de chocolate.

El saturnino no encontraba la pregunta correcta, ¿cual era?, fue entonces cuando se le prendió el foco...

-¿Por que necesita que nos casemos si ambos somos hombres?, no tiene sentido.

La anciana mordiendo una galleta, le dirigió una jovial sonrisa.

-¡al fin!...esa es la pregunta correcta, fiuuuuuuuuu...ya comenzaba a desesperarme.

-aja...no podría...

El pelinegro apunto con una tos fingida, al desesperado oji verde...

-ups, ya sabia que algo se me estaba olvidando...gracias por recordármelo querido, por poco lo olvido.

Con un movimiento de su dedo la cinta adhesiva desapareció, el castaño exhausto se desplomo sobre una de las sillas del comedor.

-no te preocupes dev, se recuperara...¿alguien quiere traer más galletas?

Como si el joven que traspiraba a su lado no existiera, la anciana le paso la charola vacía al otro joven esperando otra ración de galletas, este incomodo fue a traer más.

Ella feliz/despreocupada siguió tomando aquel liquido caliente...

* * *

Cuando el oji azul regreso con la otra ronda de galletas, el oji verde se encontraba conversando con su ancestra paterna.

-debiste haberme ayudado, por poco me ahogo.

-ji ji ji...buena kenny.

La anodita risueña dio una mordida a una de las galletas.

-mmmmmm...galletas de vainilla, no las comía desde que salía con Maxwell.

-¡basta de juegos!...¿me va a responder o que?

Ella con el tono de voz de una niña inocente, le pregunto a Levin.

-¿sabes que es sexo?. NOO...¡diablos!, sabia que la educación en este planeta era deficiente en comparación con el mió pero ¡esto es el colmo!...bueno se trata de...

Para su sorpresa Levin usando su propio mana le puso una cinta adhesiva, ella asombrada fácilmente se la quito.

-Has mejorado más de lo que gwendolyn me contó...

Ella dichosa le tomo ambas manos al oji azul, el cual estaba confundido...

-¡serás una esposa y madre excelente!

¡¿ESPOSA?!...¡¿MADREEEEEEEEEE?!...Normalmente le hubiera gritado hasta por las orejas, pero el shock se lo impedía. Tennyson sarcástico le dirigió unas sinceras palabras a su anciana pariente...

-ejem...¿sabes que una madre es una mujer?, ¿cierto?

Ella igual de sarcástica, también aprovecho de darle unas sinceras palabras a su joven descendiente...

-no es mi culpa que seas un ignorante en cuanto a "reproducción adonita"

-¿que?

La adonita algo ofuscada dio un sorbo a su taza de té..

-mi adonita a sido negligente ,al no haber tenido "la charla" con ustedes.

Seria observo por unos minutos a ambos jóvenes...

-Miren amores, el asunto es así...

Ella en una esfera de mana les mostraba imágenes además de explicarles...

-Los adonita somos energía pura, seres que tomamos la forma que queramos, somos libres de hacer todo lo que queramos sin consecuencias, ya que no estamos atados a nada, damos vida al universo y sobretodo vivimos, existimos para divertirnos.

-¿y eso que tiene que ver?

-Paciencia kenny, ya viene querido...

Ahora ella mostraba imágenes de alien x y robots...

-lamentablemente durante siglos, existen criaturas que pueden matarnos o usarnos como batería hasta que se nos seque el núcleo...Entonces nuestra reina ideo una solución para evitar nuestra extinción...eliminar los limites de la reproducción sexual o sea...macho y hembra...

Eso ¿era posible?...claro existían aliens como Frió que eran hermafroditas , pero esto era algo diferente...

-¡hacer nuestra reproducción tan libre como nosotros mismos!...en síntesis como solo necesitamos tomar la energía vital de otro, ¡podemos concebir prácticamente con lo que sea!...excepto maquinas claro esta.

-emocionante explicación pero...¿por que la "madre" tengo que se yo?

Dijo devlin apuntándose a si mismo...

-por que tienes un lado adonita más desarrollado que Kenneth...esperaba que mis bisnietos heredaran algo de mi chispa, no tuve suerte...de nuevo.

Impactados ambos jóvenes se quedaron mirándose, mientras el ser de luz continuaba disfrutando de su té.

-esteeeeeeeee...glup,¿no existe otra manera?

Verdona ante la pregunta de su nervioso bisnieto biológico, pensó en el asunto por un rato.

-MMMMM...yo podría volver a casarme pero...

Hizo una pausa para dar un largo sorbo al té

-...no hay hombres guapos actualmente en adonite y no me gustan las mujeres, además que ya me he casado dos veces...nop, tendrán que ser ustedes.

* * *

¿Que deberían hacer?, ¿seguir el capricho de esta loca o ignorarla?

-les recuerdo amores que esto es un favor, si no quieren no importa...sin presiones.

-¿de verdad?

-si kenny.

-¿enserio?

-si devlin, es enserio.

Ella despreocupadamente tomo una segunda galleta...

-bueno creo que no tengo más opción que ver como mi linaje adonita desaparece lenta y dolorosamente...ahhhh...millones de años de adonitas de mi lado, a la basura...yo esperaba que no se acabara con Gwendoly pero bueno ...¡así es la vida!, me tendré que conformar...como ya dije antes, es tan solo un "favor", "sin presiones"

Ambos sintieron el peso de una gran responsabilidad con el pueblo de Verdona, sobre sus hombros...

-en teoría, si aceptáramos ayudarte...¿por cuanto tiempo seria?

El rostro de la adonita se ilumino de alegría, al escuchar las palabras de kenny...

-OH querido, no seria por mucho tiempo...solo hasta que nazca el primer bebe.

Dev levanto una ceja desconfiado.

-¿un bebé?, ¿eso es todo?

-si querido...con uno me conformo, si quieren después se separan y ¡listo!...cada uno sigue con su vida como si nada.

Ellos se miraron desconfiados...

-¿me ayudaran?...¿si? ¿si?

Kenny admitía que aun seguía confundido por el beso que le dio Devlin, no sabia ¿que hacer?...Sin embargo comprendía que el linaje adonita era importante para su bisabuela, era su legado, algo que no podía permitir que muriera...Era como si estuviera en deuda con sus ancestros luminosos...

\- si es temporal, yo acepto.

Devlin sonrojado no tenia claro, ¿que decir?...Era cierto que amaba a este engreído desde el día en que lo conoció, no estaba seguro si Kenny sentía lo mismo. Sin embargo el comprendía lo importante que era esto para Kenny, sentía que estaba en deuda con los Tennyson después de todo lo que han hecho por el...

-pues, yo me anoto.

-¡PERFECTO!...ahora solo debemos hablar con sus padres, solo una pequeña formalidad.

¡¿SUS PADRES?!...¡EN EL NOMBRE DE LOS PLOMEROS!, esto es el fin...

* * *

Mientras que en el futuro , específicamente 20 años.

-je je je...todo esta saliendo como lo planee.

El hombre de la capucha ,sonreía al ver las imágenes que le mostraba la posa de agua.

-ahora esperemos que los padres no se lo tomen a mal.

El encapuchado al ver la hora se dio cuenta que era hora de almorzar, por lo que dejo aquella habitación.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

-¡POR NINGÙN MOTIVO!

El grito de Kevin Levin se escucho por toda la ciudad...

-No te alteres tanto amor, no es para tanto.

El tipo de larga cabellera le dio una mirada asesina al ser de luz, quien se encontraba tomando té en el living de los cuarteles Tennyson.

-¡NO ES PARA TANTO!, maldita...

-¡KEVIN!

Gwendolyn con un hechizo invoco una cinta adhesiva sobre los labios de su novio.

-abuela Verdona, si esta es una de tus bromas...

-no lo es, mi querida adonita.

-Esto, esto...es una locura, dile algo Ben.

El experimentado héroe escuchaba serio la conversación en silencio...

-¿No existe otra manera?

La matriarca triste, movió la cabeza negativamente.

-Si existiera otra forma la tomaría pero no.

Mientras el ex villano ponía cara de querer asesinar a la anciana , a la ves que trataba de quitarse la cinta adhesiva. La descendiente de navajo observaba toda la situación...

-¿kenny y devlin están enamorados?

Todos le dirigieron miradas a la dueña de Excalibur. Excepto verdona quien disfrutaba de su té.

-me escucharon bien, antes de seguir con toda esta locura quiero saber...¿se aman o no?

La anciana sin tomarle importancia a la pregunta, se levanto de hombros.

-¿importa?

-¡VERDONA!

-¡Hay Maxwell no te enojes!...solo propuse lo del matrimonio por que se lo formales y estirados que son en este planeta subdesarrollado.

La experimentada adonita con una sonrisa, tomo una galleta...

-si les molesta, podemos saltarnos a la luna de miel.

Kevin (con la cinta aun en los labios) se levanto para darle un derechazo a la abuela de su novia, gwendolyn lo volvió a sentar tirando de su brazo.

Kai haciendo uso de sarcasmo, saco una galleta...

-aun no me a contestado la pregunta, ¿ellos se aman o no?

La vieja confundida, dejo su té por un momento...

-¿acaso importa tanto?

-Yo no se ¿como será en adonite?...pero aquí eso importa, en este planeta jamás han casado a alguien obligado .Eso se lo juro.

Gwendolyn estuvo a punto de hacer un comentario sobre los últimos siglos..Ben junto a Kevin movieron sus cabezas negativamente, indicándole que siguiera callada.

El extraterrestre de luz, se quedo seria pensando en el asunto por un instante...

-si averiguo que es así, ¿permitirán la boda?

Después de comer la galleta que había sacado, la morena contesto...

-si lo prueba, yo misma pago todo.

El ser de luz sonriendo, con un enorme chispazo rosado desapareció.

Ben dirigiéndose a su esposa, se sentó a su lado.

-¿estas segura de todo esto?

Kai sin poner atención al tono serio de su marido, se sirvió algo de té...

-yep.

Gwendolyn con un chasquido le quito la cinta adhesiva a su novio cuarentón. Este dirigiendole una mirada coqueta

-gracias roja.

Luego serio , se dirigió a la cuñada de su novia...

-hey kai...si resulta ser que no es así...

-relax kev, todo saldrá ok...no tienes que amenazarme.

-el no te estaba amenazando.

-¿Aun lo defiendes?...¡que tierna eres gwendolyn!, me recuerda cuando defendiste a ben de mi, después de que quedo atrapado como hombre lobo.

El humano/osmosiano, aguantándose las ganas de reírse miro divertido a su amigo...

-¿hombre lobo?

-ejem...era un alien que...no importa.

-¡whoa tennyson!, debes compartir más cosas conmigo...estos chismes si son jugosos.

Kev (aun divertido) se coloco en pose de pensador..

-me pregunto ,¿ cuanto pagarían los canales de farándula por...

-¡KEVIN!...Agh, no es momento para esto.

Molesta le volvió a poner la cinta adhesiva, lo amaba y defendía pero a veces necesitaba ponerle la cinta en los labios...

-Solo espero por el bien de los niños, que Verdona no haga algo que ella considere "divertido" para comprobar si se aman o no.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose unos a otros.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Molesta le volvió a poner la cinta adhesiva, lo amaba y defendía pero a veces necesitaba ponerle la cinta en los labios...

-Solo espero por el bien de los niños, que Verdona no haga algo que ella considere "divertido" para comprobar si se aman o no.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose unos a otros.

* * *

Mientras tanto...

-mmmmmmm...algo divertido.

Pensaba Verdona, mirando a ambos jóvenes andar en patinetas voladoras, en forma de una paloma para evitar levantar sospechas.

-¿que cosa divertida podría hacer para comprobarlo?

Ella se levanto del techo donde estaba posada, volando a unos metros de ellos. ¿Que podría hacer para comprobarlo? ¿Que cosa "graciosa" podría hacerles para demostrar que ella no estaba equivocada, que si se querían?

Luego de mucho pensar, una idea "graciosísima" llego a su mente...

-ji, ji ji...esto va estar muy divertido.

Cuando ambos jóvenes pasaban por una estatua de Ben 10.000 una luz los cegó... De pronto ambos cayeron...

* * *

-hey, dev...dev...

El pelinegro abriendo los ojos despacio, vio a kenny tratando de despertarlo. Con un enorme dolor de cabeza, se levanto.

-¿donde estoy?

-querrás decir, ¿donde estamos?

Estaban en pleno desierto, completamente solos bajo un intenso sol.

-Las insignias de plomeros no sirven y no puedo comunicarme mentalmente con gwendolyn.

El joven moreno observo con cuidado el extraño paisaje.

-hm...¡ya recuerdo!, este debe ser uno de esos planetas que los plomeros usan como Terminal.

-¿quiere decir que...

-aja...andando.

Si este planeta era uno de esos, entonces solo debían encontrar el teletransportador a casa...¿fácil, no creen?

* * *

3 Horas después...

¡¿FACIL?!, ¡¿EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAN PENSANDO?!...Sin comunicación, sin el traje de kenny, sin agua, sin comida, bajo un calido sol arrasarte en pleno desierto...

-uf...uf...uf...te...uf...voy...a...matar kenny.

-falta...uf...uf...uf...argggg...¡que calor!...uf...uf..uf...

Caminando sobre esa inclemente arena, con uno que otro gusano extraterrestre de arena atacándolos de vez en cuando, este día parecía que jamás se terminaría.

Habían caminado tanto, ya ni sabían ¿en donde estaban? o ¿si estaban caminando en círculos?.

* * *

2 Horas siguientes

Ken hace rato que perdió de vista de Dev, ¿como se le perdería alguien que caminaba tan solo a unos pasos detrás de el?, era más alto que el, ¡era imposible que se le perdiera! sin embargo para su mala suerte, ya no estaba...¿lo abandono?, ¿seguirá vivo?, quien sabe.

El hijo de ben 10.000 exhausto, sin energía, con su piel hirviendo por el sol, se le puso todo negro...Estaba seguro que aquí iba a morir...

-ken...ken...ken.

Cuando al fin despertó era de noche, estaba sobre una gran roca plana. Cerca estaba una fogata que era la única luz en toda la oscura noche tenebrosa.

-bebe un poco.

Dev con cuidado le levanto la cabeza, dándole unos sorbos de agua de una improvisada cantimplora.

-¿de donde la sacaste?

-vah, eso ya te lo dije.

Al notar la cara de ¿no tengo idea de lo que me estas hablando? en su compañero, el oji azul dando un suspiro de desagrado, le explico.

-Acampamos en un cueva, te dije que iba a buscar agua y cuando regrese ya no estabas.. Creo que estabas delirando por el calor.

El hijo de kevin 11.000 saco una piel, cubriendo a Crononauta con el.

-no me preguntes de ¿donde salio?, por que los detalles de como conseguí esta piel no te lo voy a decir...¡ya tengo suficiente con haber tenido que salir de aquella cueva por tener que buscarte y terminar en esta estupida roca!

Un poco más animado, por efecto del agua el oji verde sonrió sarcástico.

-no pensaba hacerlo.

* * *

Los días pasaban y la salud de Kenny empeoraba...A pesar de todos los esfuerzos de Devlin, no lograba ni que kenny se mejorara ni poder encontrar el maldito teletransportador, ¿por que nadie a venido a buscarlos? ¿acaso no les interesa?, ¿acaso los van a dejar morir aquí?

-_devlin..._

La voz débil de su compañero, lo alejo de sus pensamientos...En la no se cuanto nùmero de cueva en que se encontraban, el moreno levanto la mano para que el pelinegro se acercará a el.

_-...voy a morir._

-¡no digas una estupidez!

La sola idea de que el oji verde fuera a morir, era demasiado para el. El joven héroe recostado en una cama improvisada, le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

_-...dev, me estoy muriendo, ambos lo sabemos..._

Tennyson le paso la mano, acariciando su mejilla.

_-...pero antes de eso, hay algo que quiero decirte..._

Al darse cuenta que este podría ser el ultimo suspiro de Tennyson, aguantando la emoción, Levin se acerco lo suficiente a el para oírlo.

_-...te...amo._

Aguantando las ganas de llorar, tomo su mano esperando que dejara este mundo.

-¡LO LOGRE!

La voz de verdona sobresalto a ambos jóvenes.

* * *

Con una nueva luz tanto kenny como devlin estaban en optimas condiciones en medio del living con ben, Kevin, gwendolyn, kai y maxwell mirándolos sorprendidos. Era el mismo día en que verdona fue a hablar con los padres, para ellos tanto verdona como los jóvenes solo habían estado fuera alrededor de 5 min.

La anodita con una gran sonrisa, apareció con sonidos de orquesta...

-OK Kai querida...¿como pagaras la boda?, ¿en cheque, tarjeta o efectivo?


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Con una nueva luz tanto kenny como devlin estaban en optimas condiciones en medio del living con ben, Kevin, gwendolyn, kai y maxwell mirándolos sorprendidos. Era el mismo día en que verdona fue a hablar con los padres, para ellos tanto verdona como los jóvenes solo habían estado fuera alrededor de 5 min.

La anodita con una gran sonrisa, apareció con sonidos de orquesta...

-OK Kai querida...¿como pagaras la boda?, ¿en cheque, tarjeta o efectivo?

-¡¿que?!

La cara de asombro de Kai Green Tennyson era para el oscar, ¿escucho lo que creía que acababa de escuchar?

-tal como lo escuchaste querida, ¿necesitas que lo repita?...¡ha bueno!...

Con una sonrisa victoriosa, más amplia que la anterior, se acercó a la cara de la morena.

-...¿como pagaras la boda?, ¿en cheque, tarjeta o efectivo?

Kevin molesto, alejo a la extraterrestre de la mujer shockeada.

-¡basta de estupideces!, ¿que demonios esta tratando de decir?

Verdona sonriendo divertida, miro sarcásticamente al tipo que la estaba sosteniendo.

-eres algo lento de mente querido.

-¡MALDITA VIEJA DE...

-¡KEVIN YA BASTA!

Otra vez la misma canción, su novia le volvió a poner cinta adhesiva con magia sobre los labios.

* * *

-¡abuela Verdona por favor explíquese mejor!

-¡OH adonita!, con lo inteligente que eres pensé que ya lo habías captado...no importa.

Con una fuerte luz rosada, apareció sentada en una de las sillas de la mesa.

-Maxwell querido...

Con un chasquito hizo aparecer una taza limpia...

-...¿serias tan amable de servirme algo de té?...o mejor, un café,¡hace años que no tomo café!...si tuvieran colombiano, ¡seria maravilloso!

El viejo miro algo incomodo a la que fue su esposa, esta sonreía con su característico tono infantil. Para que el patriarca de la familia diera un suspiro de desgano, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que no ganaba nada con enojarse con ella.

-¿Aun te gusta con crema?

-me leíste la mente querido.

* * *

Max en cosa de minutos le trajo el café, mientras Kevin seguía tratando de quitarse la cosa que tenia pegada en los labios y los demás conversaban sobre el tema...

-mmmmm...no es colombiano pero sigue siendo bueno.

Sin que la anodita los escuchara, para este ser superior las quejas de los humanos eran tan interesantes como el chirrido de un cerdo.

-y bien amores...¿la boda será en invierno o primavera?...¡espero que sea en primavera!, así podré traer flores de adonite...

-abuela Verdona, ¿no crees que es precipitado?

-¡las flores de adonite son tan lindas!...

-ben tiene razón, creo que deberíamos buscar otras alternativas...

-mmm...pero las rozas de aquí también son lindas, ¿rozas o flores de adonite?

¡oiga señora!, mi marido y su prima están tratando de...

-¡rozas definitivamente rozas!

-¡¿ESTA ESCUCHANDO?!

-esta decidido, serán rozas...¿o tulipanes?

-¡bisabuela!

-noooo...tulipanes no son apropiados de para la ocasion...

-¡hey señora Tennyson!, ¡hola!, ¡kenny esta tratando de...

-no te preocupes dev querido, ya se me...¡claveles!

Ben cabreado, se paro enfrente de la anciana, colocando sus manos alrededor de su boca, como altavoz

-¡¿ABUELA ME ESCUCHAAAAAAAAAA?!

-¿he?

Todos estaban mirándola atónitos, ¿habrá escuchado algo o simplemente fingió no escuchar?

-ejem...¿abuela?

La mujer emocionada, miro a su nieto heroico.

-OH no te preocupes querido, las flores me encargo yo...rozas blancas.

La mujer con una pequeña ricita se desvaneció.

* * *

Devlin y Kenny se quedaron mirando confundidos.

-¿crees que de verdad escucho algo?

El moreno se levanto de hombros

-ni idea, creo que vive en su propio universo.

Todos conversaban del tema, mientras el pobre Kevin seguía tratando de quitarse la maldito cosa de los labios, sin éxito.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

La mujer con una pequeña ricita se desvaneció.

Devlin y Kenny se quedaron mirando confundidos.

-¿crees que de verdad escucho algo?

El moreno se levanto de hombros

-ni idea, creo que vive en su propio universo.

Todos conversaban del tema, mientras el pobre Kevin seguía tratando de quitarse la maldito cosa de los labios, sin éxito.

Ken y Devlin, aprovechando de que todos discutían (y Kevin continuaba tratando de quitarse esa cosa de los labios), fueron al dormitorio del moreno.

-¿Ahora que vamos a hacer?

-no lo se ken.

Ambos se sentaron sobre la cama, mientras el perro de piedra de kenny roía un tubo de metal.

-¿ken?

-¿yep?

-lo que me dijiste en el desierto...¿era un delirio?

Ambos se miraron sonrojados, sin saber ¿que decir?

¿Que decir?, ¿Admitirlo abiertamente?, ni el estaba seguro, ¿lo dijo por que realmente lo sentía o por exceso de calor? , ¿fue un delirio? ¿la verdad? ¿una mezcla de ambas cosas?

-no se.

¿No se?, ¿que quiere decir con no se?, ¡¿acaso cree que esto es un maldito juego?!, ellos van a casarse y el le viene con...

-¿dev?

Incomodo el pelinegro se levanto de su lugar.

-tengo tarea que hacer.

* * *

Devlin irritado, se lanzo a su cama...

-¿por que estoy molesto?

Era obvio de que Kenny no lo amaba, era solo el calor extremo, el hecho de que estaba a punto de morir, algo influenciado por desquiciada bisabuela.

Entonces, ¿por que le molestaba tanto?

El escuchar a alguien tocando su puerta, hundió su rostro en la almohada.

-estoy ocupado, largo.

* * *

Al otro lado

-¿que bicho le pico?

El oji azul se había molestado, ¿por que? ...¿por que ken estaba tan preocupado?, era su amigo, su mejor amigo, técnicamente el hermano que siempre quiso.

Pero..."esto" que sentía era fuerte...

Al darse cuenta que no abriría, regreso a su propia habitación...

* * *

Luego varias horas...

-RINNNNNNN...RINNNNNN...RINNNNNNNN.

-¿ha?

Con pereza , el castaño vio su reloj, eran las 00:23hrs...

-¿quien demonios llama a esta hora?

Pensando en usar su traje para darle un golpe en la nuca al tipo que invento el celular, contesto...

-ahuuuuuuu...¿hola?

-te amo.

-¡¿QUE?!

¡TE AMO!, ¡ALGUIEN LE DIJO POR TELEFONO TE AMO!...Del susto se levanto de su cama, ¿alguna admiradora psicópata consiguió su número privado?...esperen un minuto...¡ES LA VOZ DE UN HOMBRE!

-¡¿QUIEN MIERDA ES?!

La llamada se corto..

-oh men, es el día más raro del universo.

Cuando logro aclarar su mente, llamo de vuelta...

-¿hol

-¿fuiste tu quien dijo te amo?

silencio...

-hola

silencio...

-¿hola?

silencio...

-¡maldita porquería!, ¡de nuevo se descom...

-¡whoa!, woha!, sigo aquí.

-¿por que te quedaste callado?

-es que...

Silencio...

-mira, te dije lo que debía decirte...tu veras que haces con eso.

La llamada se corto.

Kenny resistió el impulso de ir a echarle la puerta a patadas y exigirle una explicación...

-vah, que flojera.

Pero no quería otro castigo de 6 meses por los reclamos de los vecinos por ruido, así que se recostó mirando al techo, pensando...


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Kenny resistió el impulso de ir a echarle la puerta a patadas y exigirle una explicación...

-vah, que flojera.

Pero no quería otro castigo de 6 meses por los reclamos de los vecinos por ruido, así que se recostó mirando al techo, pensando...

* * *

Al otro día...

Gwen II estaba viendo Tv relajada en el sofá, acaba de llegar de sus vacaciones con su Bisabuelo en la reserva Navajo.

-¿que les pasara a todos?, vah...no importa, ya me enterare.

Devlin se había ido a dar una larga caminata, el papá biológico de este parece tener algo pegado en los labios y fue a tratar de que se lo saquen...¿en cuanto al resto de los adultos?, pasan todo el día en a sala de reuniones...

Por su personalidad parecida a la de su tía Gwendohyn normalmente se preocuparía, pero no quería perder tan pronto la tranquilidad con la que llego.

-ni una sola peli buena, 123044 canales para nada.

Pero al ver a su hermano...

-¿que onda gwen?

Sentarse a su lado con una cara de funeral, su intuición de media anodita le decía que pronto la perdería...¿Que fue lo que paso aquí?, ¿se acabo el mundo y nadie le aviso?

-que "animado" te ves kenny.

-nadie te a contado lo que paso, ¿cierto?

-nop.

El guardo silencio por un minuto.

-¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-escúpelo.

-Conste, no es mi problema es de un "amigo".

-aja...?

-si este amigo siente algo por una persona y esta persona le dice que lo ama, ¿que debe hacer?

Ella lo miro sarcástica.

-¡eso es fácil!

-no te creas, es que ese alguien es de su mismo sexo.

El la miro esperando algo signo de rechazo o asco en su semblante pero no, la pose sarcástica continuaba.

-¿y?...¿que tiene de malo?, ya no estamos en la edad media, por si nadie te aviso.

-¿y que me dices de sus padres?

-¿que tienen que ver sus padres en esto?

-¡¿que tienen que ver en esto?!, ¡TODO!...ejem...es que mi "amigo", esta preocupado por lo que sus padres dirán.

La morena tomo el control remoto, continuando su búsqueda de una película buena...

-dime...¿sus padres vivirán por el?

El moreno levanto una ceja...¿que paso aquí?, ¿a su hermana se le pego algo de verdona durante sus vacaciones o que?

-¿es una pregunta capciosa?, por supuesto que no.

-mira, dile a tu "amigo" que si realmente ama a esa persona, sus padres tendrán que aceptarlo...tal vez les incomode, solo tal vez pero con el tiempo...¿no es mayor de edad el otro chico?

Ken lo pensó un momento, Devlin era mayor que el, en una año así que no debería haber ningún problema.

-no, no lo es.

-entonces, dile que se lance a la piscina...¡estos canales de porquería!, ¿sabes de alguno que den algo de acción decente?

-creo que en el 123

-123...duro de matar 2, ha salva.

El joven héroe se levanto, dejando a su hermana para que esta subiera el tv a todo volumen.

-que tonto es kenny, se nota que aun no a notado que hace años me di cuenta que el y dev son gays.

Sin darle más importancia al asunto, se acomodo mejor en el sofá.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar.

Devlin paseaba en su patineta voladora, el aire en sus cabellos lo relajaba...

-¡HEY DEV!

Cosa que el moreno se encargo de quitarle, de mala gana vio como su hermano adoptivo, llegaba con su propia patineta voladora a su lado.

-¿que quieres Tennyson?

-¡que carácter!, bajemos.

-¿para que?

-hay algo, de lo que debo hablarte.

* * *

Dudo de la propuesta, pero su curiosidad le gano. Ambos bajaron sobre aquella estatua de ben 10.0000, en que se conocieron.

-te escucho, ¿que es lo tan "urgente" para que viéramos?

Ken le tomo de las mano.

-¿te casas conmigo?

-¡¿QUE?!, ¡¿ES UNA MALDITA BROMA?!

Alterado , a punto de caerse de donde estaba sentado, el pelinegro alejo sus manos de las del castaño.

-es en serio, estuve hablando con mi hermana y pensé en lo que me dijiste.

-no lo dije para que me pedieras matrimonio ni ninguna locura.

-¿te quieres casar?

-no.

¡¿NO?!, ¡¿LE DIJO QUE NO?!

-¿Por que?

-Verdona te influencio a hacer esto, ¿verdad?

-¡¿que?!

Devlin lo miro serio.

-se sincero.

-no, ella no tuvo nada que ver.

Devlin lo siguió mirando serio.

-¡por la put###!, ya te dije que ella no tuvo nada que ver, ¿que más quieres?

El pelinegro tomo su patineta.

-te amo, pero esto me sigue sonando a algo que tu desquiciada bisabuela tramaría...sorry, pero hasta que este seguro, la respuesta es no.

El pelinegro se fue, dejando al castaño en shock. ¿Que tendrá que hacer para demostrar que es sincero?


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Devlin lo miro serio.

-se sincero.

-no, ella no tuvo nada que ver.

Devlin lo siguió mirando serio.

-¡por la put###!, ya te dije que ella no tuvo nada que ver, ¿que más quieres?

El pelinegro tomo su patineta.

-te amo, pero esto me sigue sonando a algo que tu desquiciada bisabuela tramaría...sorry, pero hasta que este seguro, la respuesta es no.

El pelinegro se fue, dejando al castaño en shock. ¿Que tendrá que hacer para demostrar que es sincero?

-mi vida es una mierda.

Desanimado, tomo su propia patineta para irse volando...

* * *

Gwen II vio a su hermano llegar más cabizbajo que cuando se sentó a su lado, la primera vez.

-¿te gusto la película?

-explosiones, balaceras...lo normal de una de acción.

-"ah que bien"

El modo en que se desplomo en el sofá junto con el tono de voz, nada bueno podía venir de esto. Decidió que era hora de ser directa...

-¿no te fue bien con tu cita con deb.?

-¡¿COMO SE TE...

-¡NO SOY ESTUPIDA!

Ese grito de su consanguínea, detuvo el rosario de insultos que le iba a dar.

-¡¿crees que soy idiota o que soy ciega o que vivo en Marte?!...hace años me di cuenta que eres gay, que mamá y papá, se nieguen a verlo, es su problema.

El moreno volvió a agachar la cabeza

-no me cree.

Luego la volvió a levantar, con cierto dolor en sus ojos.

-cree que es uno de los trucos de verdona.

Su hermana se cruzo de brazos, pensativa

-es lógico, después de lo que a pasado.

-Quiere una prueba de que soy sincero.

-pues dásela.

-como si fuera tan fácil.

-vah, no te ahogues en un baso con agua hermanito...

* * *

En algún lugar de la ciudad..

Devlin paseaba en su patineta voladora, e aire pasando por sus mejillas siempre lo calmaba...

_"tiene un mensaje"_

Pero la voz automatizada de su celular, siempre lo volvió a la realidad, dando un suspiro de enfado, reviso su teléfono portátil.

-a ver, ¿que tendrá entre manos este loco?

El mensaje decía...

_"¿quieres una prueba de sinceridad?, Ok te lo acepto...para que veas que soy bueno te la daré...Ven al techo de burger sanck y la tendrás"_

¿Que quería decir esto?, ¿otro truco de verdona?...Bueno, por lo menos era en una hamburguesería y no en un desierto mortal...

* * *

Sin nada más que perder, Dev llego a la azotea de aquel establecimiento de comida rápida. Cruzándose de hombros.

-¿y?

Crononauta sin avisó previo, se quito el traje , dándoselo al pelinegro.

estas bromeando, ¿cierto?

-nop, mira más de cerca , en el segundo bolsillo.

Con desconfianza ante la mirada impaciente del moreno, metió la mano en el segundo bolsillo...

-¡TU OMNITRIX!...¡QUE CHU####!, ¡CARAJ###|!

\- es lo que querías, la prueba de que no miento...Deb mi confianza en ti en absoluta, confió tanto en ti que te entrego mis posesiones más preciadas sin dudar, al igual que se que confías en mi.

El moreno se hincó, buscando algo en sus bolsillos...

\- esto es ridículo.

-¿crees que la loca de verdona me obligaría a darte esas cosas?

El hijo de 11.000 sabia que ella aunque tenia los poderes, ese no era su estilo.

-quiero estar contigo para toda la eternidad, no por que Verdona lo necesite sino por que es lo que más deseo...

De sus bolsillos, saco una cajita con una sortija adentro...

-¿te casas conmigo?

Con un "lo pensare" le devolvió sus cosas y se fue, dejando al moreno en shock por segunda vez en el día..

* * *

Una luz rosada apareció...

-sabes querido, yo podría...

-¡TU NO TE METAS EN LO QUE NO TE IMPORTA!

-Ok...ok...cielos, esa aptitud salio de la familia de Kai, en nuestro lado adonita no hay gritones.

Con una segunda luz rosada se esfumó, dejando solo a su descendiente...Ahora Ken solo tenia que esperar, ¡y como odiaba esperar!

En vez de pedir matrimonio, sentía que estaba en medio de un largo y tedioso tramite o en un parto muy lento. ¡Por los plomeros!, ¿por que el oji azul debía ser tan complicado para estas cosas?

-ni modo, tendré que volver a ver TV con gwen.

La suerte ya estaba echada, la ultima palabra no la tenia el y la única elección que el podía hacer era ¿película de Tv de acción o de humor?


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Con una segunda luz rosada se esfumó, dejando solo a su descendiente...Ahora Ken solo tenia que esperar, ¡y como odiaba esperar!

En vez de pedir matrimonio, sentía que estaba en medio de un largo y tedioso tramite o en un parto muy lento. ¡Por los plomeros!, ¿por que el oji azul debía ser tan complicado para estas cosas?

-ni modo, tendré que volver a ver TV con gwen.

La suerte ya estaba echada, la ultima palabra no la tenia el y la única elección que el podía hacer era ¿película de Tv de acción o de humor?

* * *

En otro lugar

Devlin en el techo de un edificio esta pensativo, tenia mil ideas a la vez.

-¡mierd#####!

¿Que hacer?, ¿si o no?, no era algo que tomar a la ligera...También estaba lo de la "luna de miel", no solo el hecho de que el ...ambos fueran vírgenes, si no que tendría que dejar que...

-¡rayos!

Con desgano, se apoyó con los brazos cruzados en el borde del barandal del edificio, dejando descansar su mentón entre ellos..No era solo el asunto del matrimonio , lo que lo tenia en ese estado...

Y todo ese asunto de "ayudar a mantener el lado adonita", el era muy joven para estar pensando en ser papá (o "mamá" según el punto de vista de verdona)

Amaba a Kenny pero no estaba seguro de querer ir tan rápido.

-¿por que tan triste?

Sin darle importancia a la luz rosada que aparecía detrás de su espalda, continuo apoyado en el borde.

-¿acaso importa?..oh, si, lo olvide, no quieres que tu "linaje andonita" muera ¿verdad?..."pobrecita"

-el típico Sarcasmo Levin.

El ser de luz, imito su pose posicionándose a unos centímetros de el...

-¿que es lo que te asusta adonita?...¿no lo amas?

-¿adonita?...¿no llamas así a la tía de ken?

Verdona subiéndose de hombros con su característico toque infantil.

-Vah, es mi favorita pero no la dueña de mis apodos.

En la calle se veía a Kevin Levin, paseando con la cosa sobre los labios..

-¿gwendolhyn no se lo a quitado?

El joven levin se levanto de hombros.

-Las cosas se han puesto más tranquilas e incluso esta aprendiendo a comer por sonda en la nariz.

La matriarca Tennyson soltó una risita, al imaginárselo con la sonda.

* * *

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-¿sabes?, yo tenia tu edad cuando me case.

Por primera vez en toda su vida, dev escucho seriedad en la voz de este alien...

-¿que?

-es que es la primera vez que suenas como adulto.

-soy una adulto, una que sabe divertirse...ji, ji,ji,ji.

...La cual fue aplacada por la risita. Verdona mirando al horizonte...

-Fue hace muchos años...El abuelo de Sunny era hijo del amigo de mi madre y en mi planeta los matrimonios son concertados desde que naces.

Ella lo miro...

-es tal como piensas...cuando conocí a Max estaba casada, me divorcie de mi marido adonita cuando conocí a Max.

-Si quiere convencerme de casarme, no lo esta logrando.

-JA JA JA ja ja ja, no te lo digo por eso.

Ella coloco su mano luminosa sobre su hombro.

-Ambos tuvimos que casarnos para mantener el linaje adonita pero en tu caso, tu lo amas.

-¿no amaste a tu primer marido?

-mmmmmmmmmmmmm...vemos.

Ella lo pensó un momento.

-me encariñe con el.

La luz rosada inundo todo, dejándolo nuevamente solo. Con una extraña visita en mente.

-ufffffffff, eso no ayudo en nada.

Mirando así abajo, vio a su padre biológico más triste que el. Con un chasquido le quito la cinta de los labios, este dio un grito de alegría que se escucho por toda la ciudad.

-por lo menos "un levin" , es feliz.

* * *

Pensó , pensó toda la noche...

Con enormes ojeras, sin dormir, al fin encontró la respuesta...

* * *

Horas después...

-¡ESTAS DEMENTE!

Ben estaba a punto de la locura...¡¿ERA UNA BROMA?!...¡DEBIA SERLO!

Kai estaba en shock sin saber ¿que decir?, Kevin estaba desmayado en el piso con Gwendolyn tratando de reanimarlo.

Max fue a prepara algo de su remedio casero para el desmayo con larvas marcianas, gwen II feliz, estaba registrándolo todo en sus redes sociales.

-¡ES UNA LOCURA!

-¡YA PAPÀ BAJALE AL STRESS!

Kenny tomo de las manos a su ahora "prometido" (o "prometida" según el punto de vista de verdona)

-si por lo de tu bisabuela, existen otros medios de...

-no viejo, no hacemos esto por verdona...lo hacemos por nosotros. Si tu no quieres asistir bien, no quieres ir bien también.

La pareja de prometidos se fue con g II siguiéndolos, el héroe más grande del mundo hubiera continuado quejándose a viva voz pero estaba ronco.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Ben 10.000 se sentía atrapado en una pesadilla, era demasiado horrible para que estuviera pasando...

Por eso, usando una capucha llego hasta los callejones más oscuros de Revonnah(revonia) , un planeta antes agrícolas que por la explotación de su bien más preciado (el amber ogia), ahora un basurero lleno de tubos que mandaba su combustible en naves a todo el universo , como una petrolera gigante...

En medio de ratas gigantes , en un asqueroso callejón, toco la puerta...

-¿si?

Viendo por una rendija un par de ojos rojos...

-¿que diablos quiere?

-busco a Rook Blonko.

-¿le debe dinero?

-no.

-¿mato a alguien que usted ama?

Ben sintió su corazón detenerse por un milisegundo, manteniéndose firme..

-no

-¿lastimo a alguien que usted ama?

-no.

-¿tiene plata?

El salvador del mundo mostró unos billetes, la rendija se cerro y luego de varios sonidos metálicos , la pesada puerta oxidada se abrió.

* * *

-Entre rápido...sin juegos.

Apenas entro, unos reflectores lo dejaron ciego con un tipo apuntándole.

-¿vienes solo?

-si.

Silencio, como si el tipo que lo apuntaba pensara.

-ok, te creo...¡apaguen las luces!

* * *

Las luces fueron apagadas por Isosceles Right Triangle Vreedle y Parallelogram Vreedle, los hermanos de los hermanos Vreedle se retiraron.

-son estupidos pero saben encender y apagar un interruptor.

De entre las sombras , apareció el tipo que lo apuntaba.

-soy Rook.

Este tipo era de algún modo, ¿sexy?...Quitándose aquella tonta idea, se sacudió la cabeza...

-tengo un trabajo para ti, yo..

-he...he...he...amigo, primero lo primero...¿quien demonios te dijo de mi?

-Jimmy Jones.

El revonaviano se coloco en pose pensador.

-mmmmmmmm...Jimmy Jones, lo recuerdo...fue el guardaespaldas de ese tipo cuando una versión loca mía trato de matarlo pero un reportaje...paga bien...espero que tengas una suma, "decente" para pagarme.

De entre sus ropas , Ben mostró un maletin, cuando el casi felino trato de tocar el dinero. El maletin se cerro.

-se mira pero no se toca.

-me parece bien.

El mercenario le indico una par de sillas donde sentarse.

-ejem...¿que puedo hacer por el gran ben tennyson?

-no soy...

-no me insultes, supe quien eras apenas entraste al planeta...no trates de llamar a casa, ella lo bloquea todo.

A un lado, apareció una sexy rubia de ojos verdes vestida go go de los 60.

-¿Eunice?, ¿que demonios haces aquí?

-Azmuth me despidió y aquí tengo seguro medico.

Isosceles y Parallelogram en el fondo cargando una caja...

-nosotros también.

-aunque nuestros hermanos hallan hecho estallar el lugar donde el jefe hacia su prueba de plomero, reprobara la segunda y...

-¡cállate Isosceles o no tendremos bono navideño!

Con un movimiento de cabeza, blonko ordeno que los dejaran solos.

-ahora a los negocios.

El castaño saco una foto de Devlin.

-Quiere que lo secuestre.

-Si también quiere que lo torture serán unos 60000, si quiere que lo mate serán 70000.

-no...solo secuéstrelo. No lo dañe no lo torture.

-ok, un trabajo de niñera...¿por cuanto tiempo?

-Yo lo llamare...¿trato?

-¿trato?

El castaño tomo el maletín para entregárselo, pero el ex cadete de plomero hizo una señal para detenerlo.

-la rubia se encarga.

Eunice tomo el maletín, una vez contado el dinero (y verificado su autenticidad)... Isosceles y Parallelogram dejaron de apuntar con bazucas al héroe más grande de todos los tiempos.

-es un placer hacer negocios con usted, señor Tennyson.

La puerta se abrió dejando salir al cuarentón..

_-que dios me perdone._

¿Que otra cosa podía el hacer?, por culpa de su abuela loca su niño estaba "arruinando" su futuro, lo único que quería era retrasar todo, hacer pensar a Kenny que lo habían plantado en el altar, darle tiempo de pensar...

Luego vería ¿que hacia con dev?

* * *

Desde otro callejón, Paradox lo observaba con cara triste..

-oh mi viejo amigo, que estupido eres.

Moviendo la cabeza negativamente, con una luz azula se fue...

* * *

Mientras que en el futuro , específicamente 20 años.

-¿no le dijiste nada a ben?

Paradox se apareció frente a un tipo de capucha .

-¿dímelo tu?

El tipo mirando una posa de agua, sonrió.

-perfecto, todo va como debe ir...Te agradezco por quedarte callado.

-me hubiera gustado hacerlo, decirle que...

-paciencia, sabes que a veces ciertas cosas deben pasar, aunque sean dolorosas.

Paradox con otro destello desapareció, dejando al encapuchado solo.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

-es un placer hacer negocios con usted, señor Tennyson.

La puerta se abrió dejando salir al cuarentón..

_-que dios me perdone._

¿Que otra cosa podía el hacer?, por culpa de su abuela loca su niño estaba "arruinando" su futuro, lo único que quería era retrasar todo, hacer pensar a Kenny que lo habían plantado en el altar, darle tiempo de pensar...

* * *

Mientras tantos, en las afueras de Bellwood..

-OH mierda...OH mierda...OH, mierda.

¿Saben?...cuando uno pasa tanto tiempo viviendo en un mundo extraordinario, olvida los pequeños detalles, cosas simples que hacen que la vida pase de tranquila a horrible en un segundo.

-esto no puede estar pasando...OH mierda...mierda.

Encerrado en el baño de una gasolinera, al ver aparecer el símbolo + en aquella tira blanca, sintió un escalofrió de terror mientras sus lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

Afirmándose en los bordes del lavamanos de cerámica , agacho su cabeza un segundo para luego verse en el espejo, con los ojos llorosos. Ya se imaginaba los gritos de su padre, el shock de gwendolyn , kai y max, la indignación de ben y a verdona haciendo un desfile...

-cálmate dev...relax...no pasa nada...uffffff...no pasa nada.

Secándose las lagrimas con su manga mientras respiraba profundo tratando de calmarse, su padre un ex villano le había enseñado a enfrentar los problemas, a ser firme por lo que no podía permitirse derrumbarse tan fácilmente.

Sonriendo con sarcasmo se volvió a mirar en el espejo..

-bueno, por lo menos la vieja loca esa ya estará contenta.

Hace un par de días atrás tuvo la "brillante" idea de "practicar la luna de miel" con kenny, iban a casarse después de todo, entonces ¿por que no practicar un poco?

Pero por una broma del destino tanto el condón como el anticonceptivo fallaron y si esta prueba ultra barata que acaba de comprar, en esta gasolinera tiene razón...Entonces deberá "adelantar" los planes. Ya que lo que el quería retrasar, se cumplió.

Pero puede equivocarse ¿cierto?...las nauseas pueden ser por la ensalada de huevo venusina de max, el cansancio por la larrrrrggggaaaaaa lista de cosas para una boda (quien se hubiera imaginado que una boda "sencilla" en sus comienzos, ¿resultara ser tan complicada?) , el dolorcito en el vientre, la fiebre y el dolor de cabeza culpa de la misma ensalada...

Con los ojos secos, se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza..

-¿cual era el número?...era...era...era...¡¿por que diablos no lo anote o registre en mi celu?!...era...era...era...¡lo tengo!

* * *

Con alivio recordó que su padre le había dado una tarjeta (antes de dejarlo a los 6 años para ir al proyector. "Llama solo si te pagaste algún bicho o enfermedad rara, es un medico de la mafia , me debe muchos favores").Era un objeto de la era en que los autos andaban en el suelo, primitivo pero útil. Limpiando su billetera encontró la tarjeta.

-gracias viejo.

Besando aquel pedazo de papel laminado, llamo al número indicado.

-hola.

-he hola...¿doctor días?

-se murió. Llame a otro medico, todos son lo mismo.

Cuanto el viejo al otro lado estaba a punto de cortar...

\- y si le digo que lo llama un Levin...un Levin estilo pariente de Kevin 11.0000, ¿continuara el doc muerto?

-¡glup!...¿levin?...¡¿USTED DIJO LEVIN?!...¡kevin 11.000!...¡dios santísimo!

-aja.

Al otro lado de la línea se escucho a alguien con escalofríos, como si adivinara lo que le pasaría si llegaba a decir "no"

-¿que necesita?

-una consulta, una revisión.

-como no...puedo preguntar, ¿de que tipo?...si no le molesta.

Dev lo pensó un minuto, no quería decirlo por teléfono

-lo sabrá cuando llegue allá, ¿a las 13:00 hrs?. Espero que entienda que esto es 100% confidencial.

-¡perfecto, sin problema!...lo espero y dígale al señor levin que le tendré listo su pago de este mes en la cuenta de costumbre.

La llamada se corto dejando a dev pensativo.

-al parecer ese viejo tigre aun tiene sus rayas.

Antes de salir, se miro por ultima vez en el espejo, tirando en el basurero la prueba de embarazo marca "patito OK."

* * *

Afuera...

_-¿cuanto màs tardara?..mis piernas se están acalambrando._

_-shisssssss...silencio__ Parallelogram__._

Isosceles y Parallelogram escondidos letras de la puerta del baño de hombres, armados con cañones esperaban atentos que su objetivo saliera.

_-recuerda Isosceles, solo nos pagan si esta 95% útil. Con 2 extremidades mínimo._

_-ya lo se, no soy tonta._

Con cuidado colocaron sus oídos sobre la oxidada puerta de metal.

_-no se escucha nada._

_-shissssss...cállate Parall._

Algo raro estaba pasando, no se escuchaba nada...Puro silencio...

_-no se escu..._

CRASH...Fue lo ultimo que escucharon cuando unos brazos salieron rompiendo la puerta, aquellos brazos los agarraron de la cabeza, haciéndolas chocar una con la otra, dejándolos inconscientes...

* * *

Un se hibrido rojo (fiel reflejo de 11) salio volando del baño...

-no te escaparas.

En un montículo, rook con su protoarma disparo una red de energía..

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

La red atrapo a la criatura, esta gritando de dolor regreso a su forma humana, cayendo en picada inconsciente.

-rubia...

-ya lo se.

Eunice tocando un conejo, de un salto atrapo al joven. Aterrizando a salvo con el en los hombros.

* * *

Isosceles y Parallelogram levantándose con lentitud, se reunieron con su jefe...

-lo sentimos jefe, ya lo teníamos pero...

BANG...BANG...

Ambos terminaron muertos en el suelo, la unitrix miro molesta al revonaviano.

-¿que?...hay muchos clones de esos Vreedle, además...odio los peros.

Regresando a Revonnah(revonia), fueron recibidos por nuevos Isosceles y Parallelogram. Los clones recién salidos de sus tubos , ayudaron a instalar a su "invitado"

Horas después, Devlin despertó en una jaula de energía que bloqueaba sus poderes...

Horrorizado ,rezaba mentalmente por que no estuviera con un pequeño adentro, al cual estos locos pudieran lastimar...

* * *

Regresando a la tierra...

-¡¿DONDE ##### ESTA MI HIJO?!

El viejo doctor de la mafia temblaba con todo su ser, apretándole la garganta tenia al que muchas consideraban, el mismísimo lucifer.

-yo..yo...cof...yo...cof..._no lo se_...

-¡¿CREES QUE SOY UN PEN####JO?!...¡RASTREE SU LLAMADA!

Los ojos de kevin se volvían rojos de ira casi demoníacos, sicopáticos.

-tienes hasta 3...UNO...DOS...

Presintiendo que pronto tendría una muerte horrible, grito con todo lo que le daba su apretado cuello.

-¡NO...COF...COF...COF...LO SE.!

Por el esfuerzo el viejo se desmayo...11.0000 decidió que este anciano inconsciente no le mentía y lo soltó.

No sabia ¿quien o que se llevo a su único retoño?, pero de algo estaba seguro...pronto su hijo regresaría a casa a salvo ..y su secuestrador ¡PRONTO ESTARIA MUERTO ENTRE SUS MANOS!


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Ben aprovecho un día tranquilo para aprovechar de arreglar su barba.

-si yo no me ocupo de mi apariencia, nadie lo hará.

Se gano un cupón en Sr. malteadas por 100% malteadas gratis, ningún villano ataco hoy (solo un par de tontos trataron de asaltar un banco pero es lo de menos) , Kai salio del trabajo temprano por lo que pudieron tener una mini cita...Era el día más tranquilo en años.

-...¿donde de la...aquí esta.

Un poco de espuma de afeitar y solo faltaba la maquina de afectar. Era de láser y automática , además de efectiva pero debía calibrarla.

-mmmmmmmmm, para barba candado ¿era el 1 o 6?. El manual.

Miro a todos lados buscando ese documento...Su prima le había advertido que no comprara la versión que venia con manual de papel, como siempre no la escucho.

-debí comprar el que tenia el manual holográfico. Si gwendolyn se entera me echara en cara por millonésima vez que ella tiene razón.

* * *

Mientras encendía el aparato junto con probar las distintas potencias en su cara...

-¡BENJAMIN TENNYSON!

-¡auch!

Del susto se hizo una cortada, haciendo presión con una mano con la otra busco en el botiquín un cicatrizados de heridas en base de celular madre venucinas...

-ya que mi adonita esta ocupada con Kai comprando para la boda, este regaño te lo voy a tener que dar yo.

El gran héroe con cuidado se aplico esa solución en sprite , ignorando la luz rosada detrás de el...

-¡deja de hacer de eso!, por poco y me corto la aorta.

-eso seria el menor de tus problemas amor.

* * *

Su luminosa abuela apareció sin su característico buen humor, estaba seria con los brazos cruzados.

-me quieres explicar, ¿por que?

Poniéndole la tapa al cicatrizador, sonrió divertido.

-¿es una pregunta de broma?

-adoro las bromas querido, pero si no contestas bien...ya imaginaras ¿que pasara?

Poniéndose serio cerro la puerta del botiquín, limpiándose la espuma de afeitar con una toalla cercana.

-no estoy de humor para tus juegos.

-ni yo para los tuyos...Odio ser la seriota esta vez,¡ amo ser un espíritu libre y tu actitud me obliga a portarme contra mi naturaleza.!

* * *

Molesto se dio la vuelta cruzándose de brazos, también apoyándose en el lavamanos...¿quien se creía que era para cuestionarlo en su baño?, era la matriarca de la familia, pero aun así...

-según tu ¿que fue lo que hice?

-no te hagas el tonto, lo sabes perfectamente querido.

La anciana luminosa (lo se, aunque no lo parezca) paso de cruzarse de brazos a poner sus manos sobre sus caderas.

-Por la actitud de kevin estaba preparada para cualquier "berrinche" que hiciera en relación al tema pero tu...agh, haz pasado todos los limites.

Verdona decepcionada por la actitud de su nieto, se bajo la cabeza mirando a otro lado avergonzada. Con lo liberal que es, ni en sus sueños más locos se le hubiera ocurrido que el fuera capas de esto.

-¿por que ben? ah...De todos mis nietos tu eras el que tenia más "chispa", "literalmente".

-esto es tu culpa.

De la decepción paso a la sorpresa, sin ocultar su asombro se apunto a si misma.

-¡¿mi culpa?!...JA...luego me culparas por que Canguro Comando pasara de moda.

-¡ES TU CULPA!...

-¡¿que canguro comando pasara de moda?!...woah, sabia que tenia influencia en la gente pero no a este punto...que loco. No puedes culparme, culpa al escritor que trato de actualizar al personaje con frases graciosas de malas traducciones españolas como ondas vitales, lobezno y...

-¡NO!...¡QUE KENNY Y DEVLIN SE ENAMORARAN!...

Furioso el castaño apunto a la jovial extraterrestre...

-..¡SI TU NO HUBIERAS LLEGADO CON LA IDEA DE...!

* * *

El se dio la vuelta, apoyándose en el lavábamos con la cabeza agachada. ¿Por que tenia que pasar esto?, esto, esto no es...esto no debería pasar.

-oh querido, ¿por que te molesta tanto?

-no me molesta es que...cuando pasa en una película es divertido, cuando pasa a un hombre que antes fue mujer es revolucionario pero cuando le podría pasar a alguien que nació hombre, es, es...no esta bien.

-no es completamente humano, además a ti te paso algo parecido...¿tan rápido olvidaste a los pequeños fríos?

-eso es diferente.

-Ken lo ama bejamin y para el amor no hay cura, además existe la posibilidad de que ellos tengan hijos, sin tener que adoptar como todas las parejas de mismo sexo.

Con los ojos cerrados, sintió la mano luminosa de su ancestra. Era tan calida sin embargo no lo quemaba.

-deberías estar feliz.

-puede que el mundo haya cambiado pero no tanto...cuando se haga publico la gente no los dejaran en paz, llamaran a dev monstruo, ken no podrá volver a salir a la calle sin que alguien lo insulte.

-Siempre existirá una minoría que no quiera los cambios, a esos no hay que tomarlos en cuenta...¿Odias a Devlin?

Aun existe gente con esa impresión, fue dev quien pregunto ¿si lo mandaría al proyector?, el no contestó por que el no mandaría a un niño al proyector...Bueno, lo admitía, mando a uno ejem...dos: Kevin era un monstruo psicópata y Billy Billons era un genio malvado atrapado en un cuerpo de 12, ¡así que no cuentan!(según ben)

El se dio otra vuelta para ver a la madre de su padre a la cara...

-No lo odio, a sido a mi hijo adoptivo por 7 años, es familia.

-¿te da ira o repugnancia que ame a kenny?

-¡oh abuela...!

-¡no te quejes y responde!

* * *

Ben adopto a dev cuando tenia 11, no se criaron juntos, técnicamente esos dos eran más mejores amigos que hermanos (o por lo menos eso creía antes) , no tienen el mismo ADN.

Uf , esto era difícil...Hasta Kai que nunca estuvo feliz de adoptar al hijo de kevin 11.000, acepto lo de kenny y dev, ¿por que no el?.

-¿y bien?

-mmmmmmmmmmmm...

-¡nada de "mmmmm"!...rápido, rápido...me estoy perdiendo una gran fiesta por estar parloteando contigo.

Cansada de estar perdiendo tiempo que podría estar usando en bailar, leyó la mente de su nieto. Lo siguiente que hizo fue subirse de hombros.

-es un comienzo, me conformo con eso.

Una luz rosada ilumino el lugar.

-será mejor que liberes a "tu futura nuera" antes que kev destripe a cada criminal de la ciudad buscándolo o que gwendolyn se entere de su desaparición, lo que pase primero.

Antes de desaparecer, sus ultimas palabras le cayeron como un golpe al hígado al salvador del universo...

-oh, lo olvidaba...muchas felicidades, abuelo.

-¡¿ABUELO?!

La luz se esfumo, ben deseo que rook siguiera su instrucción de "sin lastimar" al pie de la letra.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Encerrado, solo...¿alguien vendrá por el?...¡¿alguien?!...¿cuantas horas o dias han pasado?...Oh dios, no quería tener un embarazo en rejas, ni muchos menos averiguar ¿como saldrá este bebé en estas condiciones? ..Vamos dev, respira...no te dejes que las hormonas te alteren, recuerda las lecciones de tu viejo...No te han matado, debes ser valioso para ellos de algún modo, entonces deben querer que estés OK, ¿correcto?...

* * *

Durante su almuerzo , Rook esta listo para disfrutar un delicioso filete..

-AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Ultima vez que acepta la condición de "no herir" en un secuestro pagado...

-estupido y estupida, vallan a ver.

-jefe, esos no son nuestros nombres son..

-¡ya lo se Isosceles!...¡vallan antes que les vuele la cabeza!

* * *

En la tierra...

Kenny se paseaba con las manos en la espalda...

-¿que hora es?

-kenny...

-¡¿que hora es?!

Con un suspiro, Gwen II miro su reloj.

-las 23:21.

El chico vestido de elegante traje negro se sentó sobre uno de los asientos de la iglesia.

-devlin...¿donde estas?

La morena en elegante vestido azul, se sentó a su lado colocando su brazo alrededor de su cuello en modo reconfortante.

-ya...ya...debe estar atrasado en el trafico, es todo.

-no...no...shift...le mande 200 msn , cada vez que llamo me contesta el buzón de voz ...Ni en extranet obtengo respuesta.

Con una cara lastimera, miro a su hermana mayor.

-algo le paso, lo se...se arrepintió, ¡esto es mi culpa!...cuando me dejo un msn queriendo hablar de algo urgente conmigo, yo no le respondí.

Kenneth se sentía fatal desde que tuvieron esa despedida de soltero compartida y que "practicaron para la luna de miel", su novio a actuado raro...¡¿por que no le contesto cuando le dijo que era urgente?!

-shisss...calma...papá me mando un holograma, dev no se sintió bien por los nervios...

-¡¿esta enfermo?!

-¡no te alteres y deja terminar!... hm, ahora se siente bien, papá ya lo lleva para acá.

-no mientas.

-no te miento...¡es de verdad!

La hija de Kai le mostró el holograma...Esto calmo al futuro esposo..

-los invitados deben estar cansados.

-que se pudran, si deciden irse yo con gusto me quedo con el ramo para mi.

-Dev no quiso llevar ramo.

-No te creas.

De su bolso saco un precioso ramo de flores fluorescentes de color celeste con flores blancas atadas con un listón azul. Flores de adonite y flores de Osmos 5, perfectas para la ocasión.

Algo en kenny le decía que su hermana haría que el hibrido usara aquel ramo, aunque tuviera que obligarlo.

* * *

Unos asientos más allá..

Este era un matrimonio de famoso y como tal era grande...

La enorme iglesia estaba decorada de todas las flores que Verdona encontró en el planeta, Maxwell cobro varios favores para tener en la ceremonia a los mejores músicos del universo.

Una exquisita mesa de comida estaba lista para la recepción, bajilla cara, parecida sacada del más bello cuento de hadas..

Asistieron tanto parientes de este planeta como de otros, amigos, amigos de amigos, amigos de amigos de amigos, otros héroes, famosos, el actor alienígena que interpreto a ben en unas películas y paparazzi, muchos paparazzi...

Paparazzi que estaban haciendo sus conclusiones sobre la tardanza de "la novia"..

* * *

En medio de esta confusión, 2 elegantemente vestidas cuñadas hablaban..

-¿donde esta ben?

-disculpa, no esta pegado a mi.

-es tu esposo , tu deberías saber...Hace horas que debió llegar con deb.

-tranquila, sabes como es tu primo. Debió toparse con un señor bebidas , atracándose hasta desfallecer, ji ji ji...

Disimuladamente la nieta de Wes Green le susurro al oído a la adonita de apariencia humana.

_-... si tu primo no llega en 5 min, juro que le meto excalibur por el trasero._

_-si no lo hace tu, lo haré yo._

* * *

Para aumentar la tensión de Gwendolyn, su novio llego sin su traje, sin lavarse la cara y con unas ojeras que le daban aspecto de nosferatu.

-¿donde esta tu smoking?...¡¿eso es sangre?!

-¿ha?...(se miro a si mismo)...no te angusties por mi calabaza, esta sangre no es...¡¿a quien se le ocurrió invitar a mi ex padrastro?!

El anciano solo lo miro por un instante para continuar comiendo...

-¡Kevin!

-he buscado a dev por todos lados , el...

-ben lo va a traer.

11.000 sospecho que había gato encerrado . Golpeo a todo criminal a la redonda , sin que supieran ¿donde estaba devlin?, ¿solo para enterarse que benjamín lo va a traer?

Ben y dev debían dar muchas explicaciones por no haberle avisado.

-¿donde esta benji?

La pareja de novios miro a la señora Tennyson. Esta se puso las manos en las caderas molesta.

-lo digo y lo repito...ben no esta pegado a mi.

La canción metalera favorita de kev sonó en su moderno celular...

-señoras, me disculpan.

Ese ring tong solo significaba una cosa...

* * *

El marciano que orinaba salio corriendo del baño de hombres, al ver la cara psicópata de kev...Una vez solo..

-ok enano, te doy hasta..

-viejo , estoy secuestrado.

-¡¿QUE CARAJ...¿donde estas?, ¿puedes ver algo?

-lo veo todo...

* * *

En otro lugar...

Devlin sentado en un sillón, comía filete.

-...este lugar tiene una vista espectacular, si sabes donde mirar. MMM, estos patanes tienen buen gusto en comida.

-mmmmmm...ya te encargaste de ellos, ¿no es así?

De reojo miro a la pila de secuestradores, atados con mana y cuerdas, muchas cuerdas.

-fue fácil...solo tuve que fingir estar enfermo , apenas abrieron la puerta lo demás fue súper fácil.

-¡ese es mi niño!, te enseñe bien.

-aunque...(mordida)...me siento apenado por haber bajado la guardia tan patéticamente, debo entrenar más...espera...creo que el que pago esto, esta a punto de llegar.

-¿no quiere que yo...

-¿seguro?...tu viejo aun es capas de destripar.

El joven pelinegro masticando otro pedazo de filete quedo pensativo..

-no...puedo con el...mantengan frió el helado, que iré en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

-¿desde cuando te volviste fan del helado?

-desde que tengo algo muy "especial"...luego te explico.

* * *

Afuera...

A punto del infarto Benjamin Tennyson trasformado en XLR8 corría a toda velocidad, el teléfono de rook estaba apagado...¿y si decidió acabar con el rehén por que se demoro en pagarle?...¡ultima vez que contrata secuestradores!

El castaño se trasformo en Homongosaurio, destrozando la puerta de una patada.

-¡ALTO O LOS...

-¡que onda!.

El enorme dinosaurio alienígena con la boca abierta, trataba de entender el panorama.

El joven en el sillón, termino su comida caminando como si se tratara de un paseo, hasta la puerta.

-los plomeros vienen para acá...¿vas a venir o que?

-ok.

* * *

Como un niño castigado, el poderoso dinosaurio alienígena en su 40, siguió al joven de 17.

-devlin, quiero disculparme por...

-bla...bla..bla...por esta vez lo acepto.

Usando mana azul, el joven lanzo al gigante contra una pared..Con una cara asesina que haría llorar al viejo Kevin de alegría, se subió al pecho del alíen, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

-¡VUELVE A SECUESTRARME Y TE DESTRUYO!

El oji azul se bajo del pecho de la criatura, perdiéndole a esta regresar a ser "su futuro suegro"

-lo siento, me altere, deben ser las hormonas. Luego te explico.

Ben supuso que se merecía ser chocado contra una pared...Devlin subió primero a la nave, cerrándole la puerta al salvador del mundo en la cara.

-¡es mi nave!

En su insignia, recibió un holograma de su futuro yerno e hijo adoptivo.

-era tu nave...por lo que hiciste, no mereces llegar cómodo a mi boda. Llega pronto o me caso sin ti.

* * *

El futuro Sr (Sra. según Verdona) Tennyson activo hipervolicidad ,marchándose de aquel sucio planeta.

-Mi familia entera me va a matar, apenas se enteren de esto.

El cuarentón se trasformo en mantaralla , alejándose mientras el magistrado de turno junto a sus soldados, capturaban a la banda de bandidos a sueldo.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

Mientras que en el futuro , específicamente 20 años.

El tipo de la capucha, mirando en la posa de agua sonrió al ver a Kenny y Devlin besándose con los flash de fondo.

-todo salio como debía.

-eso ya lo sabias...

Con una luz azulada, apareció paradox.

-...aun no entiendo, ¿por que me mandaste si sabias que todo pasaría , sin interrupción?

El encapuchado sonrió, con un movimiento de su mano esfumo la imagen del agua.

-mi viejo amigo, tu como viajero del tiempo debes saber...que con la cantidad de seres extradimencionales y otros viajeros temporales, siempre existe la posibilidad de que "alguna cosa" sea alterada. Además...

De un chasquido, invoco a una copa que se lleno sola de vino.

-...siempre existe la posibilidad de que el abuelo lo arruine todo.

-no subestimes a Ben , puede ser alo extravagante pero siempre encuentra el modo de salir de sus metidas de pata...Con el tiempo, el hubiera...

-al igual que yo con el tiempo hubiera sido un campeón de lucha libre.

-sin sarcasmo.

-ja ja ja...algo de humor , aunque FOME no te matara.

El encapuchado bebió su copa.

-cumplí mi parte del trato , ahora debes hacer la tuya...Lenin.

El encapuchado se quito la capucha reflejando la viva imagen de Devlin levin...ejem...perdón...de Devlin Tennyson , pero de ojos verdes.

-la cumpliré, solo aclárame una duda...con todos tus poderes, ¿por que no interviniste tu mismo?

-soy un viajero en el tiempo, no un terapeuta familiar...Tengo mucho trabajo pendiente.

Con otra luz azulada se fue.

-flojo.

* * *

Con un chasquido de dedos invoco un libro que le heredo verdona, el libro levitante busco la pagina correcta para su propósito.

-veamos...zombies...vampiros...hombres lobo...portales...¡aquí esta, espíritus!

El hechicero hizo un circulo en el piso con una tiza de color negro, junto a poner sobre ese circulo velas rojas. En el centro lanzó sal .

-¿donde?...argg...¿donde lo deje?

Era capas de encender lo que quisiera con el poder del mana, sin embargo al igual que su tía abuela gwendolyn : le gustaba hacer cosas con sus manos.

* * *

Cuando al fin encontró su encendedor, encendió una a una las velas. Poniendo sus ojos con una luz de color rosado intenso , levantando los brazos al techo inicio su ritual..

_-Espíritus del más allá, ancestros y ancestras , hijos , hermanos, primos...quienes nos han dejado...les imploro su misericordia..._

La luz de las velas paso de su color característico a azul...

_-...imploro su compasión...imploro su piedad...levanto un rezo desde el fondo de mi alma...les imploro abran las puertas..._

Las llamas crecieron ,el fuego azul paso a negro...Proyectando sombras de personas que no estaban ahí...físicamente.

_-...abran las puertas que separan a este mundo mundano y mortal con el suyo inmortal..._

El fuego negro creció de tal modo, que parecía una fogata , el piso tembló ,también la sal se volvió rojo intenso.

_-...abran las puertas...ábranlas se lo imploro...déjenme ver a quien deseo ver...traigan ante mi a mi sangre...traigan a Ben tennyson de su letargo...¡SE LOS SUPLICO!_

Las llamas con ira se alzaron hasta el techo, el temblor aumento, la sal se volvió luminosa hasta que de ella salieron nubes oscuras, con rayos negros cuya agua espectral, bajo la intensidad de las llamas. ...Lenin sin importar el caos , se mantuvo firme, con los brazos en alto.

Las nubes se deshicieron, las llamas de negro pasaron a azul y de azul a su tono característico...Aun serio, el hijo de kenny y Devlin Tennyson bajo los brazos.

\- Ben Tennyson.

* * *

El joven mago se mantuvo mirando serio el circulo.

-Benjamin Kirby Tennyson...¿estas aquí?

Lentamente la imagen de un hombre fornido de cabello castaño , apareció en medio del circulo...Este ser transparente abrió los ojos.

¡¿Que era este lugar?!...¡¿quien era este tipo?!...¡¿por que estaba transparente?!

-¿que es lo ultimo que recuerdas?

-yo...yo recuerdo...

* * *

Flash Back

Ben 10.000 trasformado en mantaralla volaba lo más rápido que podía...Rook y compañía habían dado más problemas a los plomeros de lo que esperaba, se vio obligado a mantenerse fuera de la tierra más tiempo de lo que planeo.

-¡maldito rook!

¿Cuanto tiempo a pasado en la tierra?, ¡quien sabe!...Ojala logre llegar a tiempo a la boda o por lo menos llegar al vals.

Deseaba tanto disculparse, tanto poder reconciliarse con todos...en especial con dev y su hijo...Kenny, debe odiarlo por lo que ha hecho...No lo culpa, el mismo se odia por lo que hizo.

Tan concentrado estaba en sus problemas, en su culpa...No vio que estaba en el camino de un meteorito...

Regresando del flash back

* * *

Arrodillandose en el suelo con las manos en la cabeza impactado...El sintió el calor, el brillo cegador...¿logro esquivarlo? ...No , con lo desconcentrado que estaba era imposible...Levantando lentamente la cabeza...

-¿morí?

El hombre serio contesto con la cabeza afirmativamente.

-han pasado 20 años.

-¡¿20 años?!

¡No pudo haber pasado tanto!...Un calendario de gatitos le aclaro la fecha...

-¿quien tomo mi lugar?...¿que paso con mi familia?

Compasivo, el invocador se agacho a su altura.

-Kenny , el tomo tu lugar...no te preocupes por nada abuelo, fueron felices...todos somos felices.

¿Abuelo?...OH, ahora entiende los cambios de humor de dev...El trato de salir del circulo...

-¡EPA!, ¡YO NO LO HARIA SI FUERA TU!...ejem...el circulo es lo que te mantiene en este mundo.

El pelinegro intuyendo lo que el quería ver, corrió las cortinas mostrando una ciudad moderna, mucho más moderna de lo que recordaba.

-se ve limpia y ordenada, sin delincuencia.

-la delincuencia sigue existiendo...al abuelo Kevin le da muchos dolores de cabeza.

-"si claro"..."el crimen le da muchos dolores a Levin"

* * *

El sarcasmo de su abuelo paterno le callo como una patada al hígado, ahora sabe ¿de donde saco su padre esa desagradable maña? . Solo por ser espíritu lo perdonaba.

\- El abuelo Kevin es el magistrado encargado de este sistema solar.

-¡¿como?!...¡¿kev sigue vivo?!

El pelinegro contesto con la cabeza afirmativamente.

-¿y gwendolyn?...¿kai?...¿el abuelo max?

-La abuela Kai vive en la reserva con su marido.

Benjamin se sintió impactado...¿kai se volvió a casar?...Para ser sincero jamás pensó en lo que pasaría, si Kai quedara viuda de el...

-se que es difícil...

-no, es mejor ...no me gustaría que se pasara para toda a vida sola...¿que paso con el resto?

-El Tatarabuelo max vive en Anodyne con la Tatarabuela Verdona...

-el abuelo max, jamás...

-¡no me interrumpas!...¡odio que me interrumpan!

-cálmate, respira...no es para tanto.

Cielos...¿de donde saco ese carácter?, de su lado no fue.

-El se fue junto a la Tía Abuela Gwendolyn después de que su cuerpo humano muriera y terminara con el abuelo Kev, dijo que ya no existían motivos para continuar aquí.

-dime...emmmmmmm

-Lenin.

¡¿Lennin?!...¡que nombre tan horrible!...

-"lindo nombre"...hm...dime Lenin, ¿tus padres o tu tía gwen continúan vivos?

Serio movió la cabeza negativamente , el espíritu se sintió deprimido.

-Abuelo, ellos fueron felices...Mis padres a pesar de los villanos, monstruos y locos que cada cierto tiempo trataban de conquistar el mundo, ellos fueron felices...Tía Gwen también, bueno en lo romántico nope...pero en lo profesional...fue una gran escultora.

-Gwen...mi gwen, ¿escultora?

-Dejo los plomeros cuando yo tenia 6, dijo que lo de atrapar criminales no era lo suyo...ha, lo olvidaba...se cambio el nombre...creo que" Luna menguante" o algo por el estilo...Nada de eso es importante, te traje aquí para darte el descanso eterno.

El hombre que aparentaba uno 42 no comprendía mucho, solo tenia de referencia lo que a visto en películas , era nuevo siendo espíritu.

-Se que no recuerdas nada de la vida en el otro lado, por que jamás cruzaste completamente...has estado en el limbo todos estos años. Si quieres cruzar debes hacer solo una cosa...perdonarte.

El castaño miro desolado a su nieto...

El pelinegro impaciente, miro su reloj.

-escúchame con cuidado, debes hacerlo rápido...si no dejaras de existir.

¿Como perdonarse?, lo que el hizo...Era imperdonable, el no merecía nada, no merecía ser llamado héroe, no merecía los elogios que recibió en toda su vida...El era un monstruo, el peor de todos.

-lo merezco.

_-no lo creo..._

* * *

El castaño sintió una mano sobre su hombro, al darse vuelta vio a un hombre la viva imagen de el, de unos 50 de piel morena y una gran sonrisa.

-Hola Len, te ves bien.

El oji verde sonrió de vuelta, justo cuando creía que no lograría cumplir su parte del trato, su MA lo ayuda enviando a su otro progenitor...Juro mentalmente que le llenaría la tumba de flores en agradecimiento..

-hola PA...¿como esta MA?

-Aun trata de convencer a Albert Einstein y a Freud que la magia es algo verosímil.

Kenny , crononauta...Puso su mano en el hombro de su padre.

-he venido a llevarte a casa.

-no...

-¡¿como que no?!...fiuuuuu...papá , aunque lo que hiciste fue lo más homo fóbico que he visto, tuve que gastar mucho en psiquiatras en estos años para comprender que en tu mente pensaste que hacías algo bueno...te perdono, ambos te perdonamos.

Ken noto que su padre no estaba seguro de creer en lo que decía su hijo.

-Viejo...durante 18 años estuve furioso contigo, no decía tu nombre, no te visitaba a tu tumba...Si no fuera por el doctor...(mirando a su hijo)...¿ya terminamos de pagar las ultimas cuotas?

-por poco no...Crisis económica de hace 3 años atrás...continúen.

-papá...te odiamos con el alma , dev y yo ...18 años de odio en que estuvimos felices de que moriste , de no ser por las terapias no hubiéramos sido capaces de admitir lo mucho que deseábamos verte, que te queríamos y lamentábamos no poder arreglar las cosas. Artos de estar enojados contigo.

La hora en que estos espíritus podían estar en este plano estaba a punto de acabar, una puerta de luz apareció detrás de ken.

-vamos a casa papá.

Sintiéndose liberado de todas las culpas, padre he hijo cruzaron en paz y reconciliados.

Lenin sonrió, no solo tenia paz en su familia sino una buena historia para un libro...

* * *

Lenin sonriendo, termino de escribir sus frases finales.

-...sabiendo que con eso podría tener la vida de lujos que siempre soñó, lejos de las responsabilidades de el trabajo familiar. En el cielo tanto sus padres como su abuelo, le sonreían Fin.

Apoyándose en su silla, sonrió ampliamente.

-no es por se engreído pero es lo mejor que he escrito...me voy a hacer rico con esto.

* * *

Tiempo después...

-¡es una porquería!

El editor con cara de disgusto, le lanzo en la cara el borrador del libro.

-¡fue justo lo que paso.!...lo puedo comprobar todo, tengo pruebas. Aun conservo las velas que use en el ritual.

-¡la verdad si no vende me importa un rábano!...yo solo veo...bla...bla...bla...porquería romanticona...bla...bla...bla...15 paginas...¡15 paginas!...¿sabes cuanto leen los niños de ahora?...10 o 9 máximo.

-¡pero no esta dirigido a los niños!

-tienes un héroe, tienes un Mpreg...¿y no eres capas de ni si quiera agregar algo de acción?...¡hasta la biografía de las kardashian tiene más acción!...¡y el final!, ¡lo más cutre que he leído!

El director de la editorial apunto a un joven sentado en un pasillo..

-¿lo ves?...27, vive con su madre, le teme a los perros...ese infeliz escribe mejores cosas que tu...¡Largo y no vuelvas hasta que me trigas algo que pueda vender!

Molesto Lenin salio con su manuscrito, lo tiro en el primer basurero que encontró, la 30 editorial que rechazaba su libro...

-bueno, creo que tendré que seguir con el negocio familiar.

Usando un brazalete se puso su traje de crononauta...Era hora de tener sus propias historias...Vean el lado positivo, al final ben logro reconciliarse con su familia y descansar en paz. Fin


	16. Chapter 16

El engrido Crononauta : Ok, algo fofo el final pero bueno, fue lo mejor que se ocurrio en el momento, mientras decido ¿si darle continuidad o no?

Les dejo unos links:

me siento sola

s/7028918/1/me-siento-sola

Mi felicidad

s/7013649/1/Mi-felicidad

No pierdas la fe, hay alguien para ti

s/6994785/1/No-pierdas-la-fe-hay-alguien-para-ti

De traidor a Secuestrado

s/6963003/1/De-traidor-a-Secuestrado

un nuevo comienzo

s/6986571/1/un-nuevo-comienzo

flor azul

s/6986561/1/flor-azul

reemcuentro

s/6984065/1/reemcuentro

solo queria ser amada

s/6983046/1/solo-queria-ser-amada

no pasara

s/6917912/1/no-pasara

amor secreto

s/6950858/1/amor-secreto

bajo las estrellas

s/6950631/1/bajo-las-estrellas

mayor fan

s/6936340/1/mayor-fan

destrozado ante mi

s/6936220/1/destrozado-ante-mi

más quiero a mi auto

s/6923814/1/m%C3%A1s-quiero-a-mi-auto

**descubimiento**

s/6908469/1/descubimiento

¿como se lo digo?

s/6769526/1/como-se-lo-digo

lo siento cooper

s/6905822/1/lo-siento-cooper

un paseo por la pelusa

s/6903112/1/un-paseo-por-la-pelusa

Despertar casado

s/6735477/1/Despertar-casado

Atrapados

s/6750840/1/Atrapados

El peor día del año…San Valentín

s/6750705/1/El-peor-d%C3%ADa-del-a%C3%B1o-San-Valent%C3%ADn

¿Esto? ¿Qué es?

s/6725887/1/Esto-Qu%C3%A9-es

Lo que pasa en esa habitaciónel gran secreto

s/6630735/1/Lo-que-pasa-en-esa-habitaci%C3%B3nel-gran-secreto

una carta para alguien especial

s/6624590/1/una-carta-para-alguien-especial

El primer beso de Kenny y Devlin

s/6645902/1/El-primer-beso-de-Kenny-y-Devlin

Una muy necesaria DevlinKenny historia

s/6703670/1/Una-muy-necesaria-DevlinKenny-historia

sonríe

s/6697107/1/sonrie

comodidades

s/6691861/1/comodidades

acepta las cosas como son

s/6453152/1/acepta-las-cosas-como-son

Bajo la luna

s/11577586/1/Bajo-la-luna

35 años despuésDe verdad muchas cosas cambian

s/9986632/1/35-a%C3%B1os-despu%C3%A9sDe-verdad-muchas-cosas-cambian

Maestro y discípulo

s/8909908/1/Maestro-y-disc%C3%ADpulo

La historia de mis padres, nuestra historia

s/7744772/1/La-historia-de-mis-padres-nuestra-historia

¿Cómo llegue aquí?

s/7565030/1/C%C3%B3mo-llegue-aqu%C3%AD

Feliz Halloween…ben…mi único…amor

s/7508263/1/Feliz-Halloween-ben-mi-%C3%BAnico-amor

Otra dimensión…misma historia en parte

s/7204661/1/Otra-dimensi%C3%B3n-misma-historia-en-parte

la bella y la bestia extraterrestre

s/7064670/1/la-bella-y-la-bestia-extraterrestre

Primera cita…20 años después

s/7076636/1/Primera-cita-20-a%C3%B1os-despu%C3%A9s

bajos instintos

s/7064920/1/bajos-instintos

agua y aceite

s/7052270/1/agua-y-aceite


End file.
